Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? HenryRikaTakato
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [Mi primer fic de Digimon Tamers, un triangulo amoroso] Rika y Takato han ordenado sus sentimientos, pero Rika decide de una vez terminar con todas sus preguntas......para volver a empezar **CAPITULO 10 AGREGADO** **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Un día como cualquiera

Mis  mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato

Takato miraba a Guilmon, su digimon jugaba alegremente con Calumon, sus amigos lo veían desde lejos, estaban preocupados por él, últimamente él era muy distante, ya no era el mismo......

-Takato?-

Takato salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y miro a Guilmon, quien lo miraba preocupado

-Takato estas bien?-

-Si-dijo el suavemente

-Takato es muy distinto ahora......Takato ha cambiado-le dijo el digimon mientras lo miraba tristemente

-No te preocupes Guilmon, no me sucede nada-dijo Takato con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su digimon-Ahora ve a jugar con Calumon-

EL digimon dinosaurio miro a Takato por ultima vez y se fue a jugar con su amigo

-Rika-susurro Takato mientras cerraba los ojos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Rika...a donde vas?-le pregunto su abuela sonriendo

-Voy al parque-

-Y tu tarea?-

-La ahogo después abuela-dijo algo fastidiada

-Rika, no quiero que bajes calificaciones-

-No lo haré, ya me puedo ir-dijo intentando mantener la calma

-De acuerdo, si me necesitas estaré en mi computadora-

-De acuerdo abuela-después de decir esto ella salió de su casa

La joven Makino miro su casa rápidamente y se fue corriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry miraba la cuidad desde la ventana, en la sala estaba su hermana Susy jugando con Terriermon

-Ya llegue-dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta del departamento

-Papa-dijo la niña dejando caer bruscamente al digimon

-Mi princesa, como estas?-

-Bien papa-dijo ella estirando los brazos para que su padre la cargara

-Henry, que haces?-dijo su padre mientras cargaba a su hija

-Iré a comprar leche papa-dijo Henry mientras volteaba a verlo

-Bueno, pero no tardes, por que tienes que hacer tarea-

Ya lo sé papa, no tardare-dijo Henry mientras tomaba a su digimon-Adiós-después de eso salió del departamento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato suspiro fuertemente, lo cual espanto a los digimons

-Que pasa Takato?-

-Voy al parque, olvide unas digi-tarjetas-

-Guilmon te acompaña-

-Calu, calu-dijo el pequeño digimon mientras veía a Guilmon

-Calumon también puede ir, verdad Takato?-

-Eh? Claro-dijo él sin mucho animo

Así los tres se encaminaron para ir al parque

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika se mecía en uno de los columpios, no estaba jugando, solo estaba pensando

-Renamon-dijo ella mientras miraba el piso

-Dime Rika-dijo la zorra mientras aparecía

-Tu sabes que es estar enamorada?-

-Enamorada? No entiendo ese concepto Rika-

-Pues yo tampoco-dijo la joven sin mucho animo

-Pero si entiendo el concepto de amistad-dijo la zorra mientras se acercaba a su camarada

-Eh?-

-La amistad es un sentimiento que une a dos personas, así como tu y yo Rika-

-Renamon-dijo la joven mientras la miraba-Gracias-dijo la jovencita mientras le sonreía

-Rika?-

-Eh? Henry....que haces aquí?-

-Solo vine a comprar leche y tu?-

-Nada solo ando pensando-dijo Rika mientras miraba el suelo algo triste

Henry la miro, se acerco un poco a ella

-Algo te preocupa?-

-No-dijo ella mintiendo

-Henry......-

-Dime Terriermon-

-Estas rojo-

Henry no se había dado cuenta que se había sonrojado, si no fuera por que Rika estaba mirando el piso, también ella lo abría notado y hubiera descubierto su secreto

-No digas eso Terriermon, que a mí no me pasan esas cosas-dijo Henry desviando la mirada de su digimon

-Rika-dijo la zorra mientras miraba a su camarada

-Dime Renamon-dijo ella volteando a ver a su digimon

-Por que la gente se pone roja de repente?-

-Roja?-pregunto ella confundida

-Si....se le ponen rojas las mejillas-

-Ah eso, eso Renamon se llama sonrojo-

-Ah, y por que pasa eso?-

-Por diferentes razones-

-Cómo cuales?-

-Pues, puede ser.......por vergüenza-

-Vergüenza?-

-Sí-

-Momantai-dijo Terriermon saltando del hombro de Henry hasta el suelo-No debes de preocuparte por eso Renamon-

-Bueno yo solo quería saber-dijo la zorra con mas seriedad

-Rika, me sorprendes-dijo Henry con algo de dificultad

-Eh?- 

-Si, hablas con Renamon de una forma única-

-No te entiendo Henry-

-Rika? Henry? Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Takato mientras llegaba-Apoco tenía una cita-dijo en tonó burlón Takato

-No seas tonto Takato-dijo Rika mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Es que están aquí solitos-

-No es cierto-dijo Henry cerrando los ojos intentando no sonrojarse más-Los digimons están con nosotros-

-Podría ser una cita doble-dijo Takato cruzando los brazos

-Guilmon no entiende de que habla Takato-

-Calu, Calumon no entiende nada-dijo el pequeño digimon confundido

-Rika...que es una cita-pregunto Renamon mientras veía a su camarada

-Una cita es cuando dos personas salen juntas a un lugar determinado-

-Dos personas?-

-Sí un hombre y una mujer-

-Con que fin?-

-Según es para que se conozcan mas y pasen un buen rato juntos-

-Henry, que fin tiene una cita? Por que lo hacen?-pregunto Terriermon mientras veía que su camarada se sonrojaba

-Bueno....pues..........-

-Takato, por que hacen eso?-

Takato miro a Henry, el estaba igual de sonrojado que él, no podían hablar de eso con sus digimons, como que les daba trabajo 

-Pues........el fin de la cita es que se vean si pueden estar juntos y ser pareja, y no tengo idea para que lo hacen-dijo Rika mientras miraba el cielo

-Rika, entonces que es ser pareja?-

-Osh.....pues son dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, que deciden unirse, para contarse todo lo que les pasa, para hacer cursilerías juntos y quizás luego casarse para que puedan vivir juntos y puedan formar una familia-dijo la joven fastidiada

-Guilmon empieza a entender....pero que es cursilerías?-

-Por lo que Rika me dijo otro día es que las dos personas se besan y se abrazan y hacen muchas cosas raras juntos, como acariciarse, decirse cosas dulces, románticas, y cosas de ese tipo-dijo la zorra mientras cerraba los ojos

-Calu, Calumon ya entendió-

-Y me sigues impresionando Rika-

-No te entiendo Henry, por que dices eso?-

-Pues veras Takato, Rika habla con Renamon muy libremente, le dice todo sin rodeos, y mírala hablo con nuestros digimons sobre las citas, parejas y todo eso sin  siquiera sonrojarse como nosotros-

-Sigo sin entender de que se sorprenden? Yo soy así, no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto, si se tiene que hablar de algo hay que ser directos-dijo Rika mientras se levantaba del columpio

-Rika......pero no entiendo que es sonrojarse-

-Yo tampoco Renamon-dijo Rika mientras se iba-Vamonos Renamon-

-Si Rika-la zorra estaba apunto de irse cuando recordó algo y miro a Henry y Takato

-Ustedes saben el significado de enamorarse?-dijo la zorra seriamente

Takato y Henry se sonrojaron al máximo y no dijeron nada

-Eso me imagine-después de decir eso desapareció

-Henry.....Momantai-dijo Terriermon muy feliz

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri iba caminando seriamente, a ella le gustaba Takato, y no le gustaba verlo de eso forma,  por Takato ella coleccionaba las digi-tarjetas, solo por él, y siempre le gustaba estar con él, pero al parecer Takato solo la veía como una amiga y nada más, eso le dolía mucho a ella, en eso vio a Rika quien paso junto a ella y la empujo sin querer, esto hizo que se le cayeran las digi-cartas

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Rika mientras levantaba las cartas de Yuri

-No hay problema-

-Toma-dijo ella mientras se las daba

-Gracias-dijo Yuri mientras veía sus cartas-Disculpa-

-Si?-

-Estas 5 cartas no son mías-dijo dándole las cartas a Rika

-Ah, son mías, se me debieron haber caído-dijo Rika mientras las guardaba en su bolsa

-Tú eres Rika Makino?-dijo Yuri contenta

-Sí-

-O sea, que estoy enfrente de la Reina Digimon?-

-Pues......si-dijo ella algo aturdida

-Oye....te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro, el que tu quieras-

-Me enseñarías a jugar con esas cartas?-

-Eh? Para que quieres saber jugar?-

-Por que me gusta un chico, y a él le gustan mucho este tipo de juegos, así que me preguntaba si me ensañarías por favor-

-Claro que sí, mira nos vemos en este mismo lugar mañana a las 3 de la tarde-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Yuri sonriendo-Guau-dijo ella con su marioneta de perro

Rika miro por ultima vez a la muchacha y se retiro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Es mi primer fic de digimon Tamers, según yo va a ser un triangulo amoroso, espero que les este gustando, dejenme reviews por favor 


	2. Vamos a la casa de Rika

**Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? ****Henry-Rika-Takato**

Takato miro en silencio a Henry, él miraba los columpios donde había esta do Rika

-Henry...-

-Dime Takato-dijo él mientras lo veía

-Tu sabes ese concepto?-

-Pues, supongo que sí-

-Y entonces por que no se lo dijiste a Renamon-

-No lo sé....lo que pienso ahora es por que Renamon nos pregunto eso-

-Henry, momantai-dijo Terriermon mientras sabía al hombro de su tamer-De seguro ella lo pregunto por que Rika se lo pregunto primero-dijo su digimon muy feliz

-Acaso será posible que Rika se haya enamorado-pregunto Henry mientras ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla

-Dijiste algo Henry-

Henry miro a Takato por unos momentos y después se dio la media vuelta

-No dije nada, bueno, ahora me voy, tengo que regresar hacer tarea-dijo Henry mientras se iba

-Calu, Calumon no entiende-

-Takato?-

-Voy por mis digi-tarjetas, ahora vuelvo-

Los dos digimon se miraron confundidos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ya llegue-dijo Rika mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-Dónde estabas?-pregunto su madre mientras se acercaba a su hija

-En el parque-contesto ella sin mirarla

-Y tu tarea-

-Por eso regrese, para hacer la tarea-

-Que tienes de tarea-

-Todo lo que yo puedo hacer sola-dijo mientras se iba

Su madre la miro a su hija tristemente, ella nunca quería hacer la tarea con ella, Rika siempre así la tarea con su padre, aun que sea la más fácil, Rika siempre estaba junto a su papa, y desde su muerte había cambiado, ella lo hacía todo sola.

-ABUELA, NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES POR FAVOR-

-Ya voy hija-dijo mientras salía de su habitación

La madre de Rika se entristeció todavía mas, su hija le pedía ayuda a su madre, y no a ella, ella se fue al pequeño bar que tiene cerca de su habitación y empezó a tomar unas cuantas copas de licor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry llego a su casa, y vio como su hermana Susy se divertía mientras veía la tele, su padre de seguro ya estaba encerrado haciendo su trabajo, Henry suspiro y entro a su habitación para hacer su tarea.

-Henry-

-Dime-

-Te simpatiza Rika?-

Henry dejo de escribir y se sonrojo, después bajo la mirada esperando que Terriermon no se diera cuenta

-Por que preguntas?-

-Bueno, es que aun que Rika sea algo anti-social, a Terriermon le cae bien, al igual que le cae bien Renamon-

-Bueno Terriermon, ella es así por una razón, la cual nosotros desconocemos-dijo Henry mientras seguía haciendo su tarea

-Pero Henry, no has contestado la pregunta que te hice-

-Bueno..........si me simpatiza-dijo Henry sin mirarlo

-Ya veo.......podemos ir a su casa hoy?-

-Pero como se te ocurre-dijo Henry mientras volteaba a ver a su digimon

-Por favor Henry-

-De acuerdo iremos-

-Momantai-dijo Terriermon muy contento 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Takato ya llego con sus tarjetas?-

-Si.....aun que 2 de ella no son mías, que le pasa a Calumon-

-Pues me dijo que estaba triste por que Rika y Henry se fueron sin despedirse de él-

-Calu, Calumon esta muy triste-

-Bueno, por que no vamos a casa de Henry y después a la de Rika-

-Calu, calu?-

-Claro Calumon, Takato va hacerte sonreír-dijo Guilmon muy contento

-Pero primero vamos a mi casa, le diré a mi mama que are la tarea en casa de Henry-

-Bueno, aquí te esperamos Takato-

Takato acaricio a su digimon y se fue corriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ya acabe-

-Ya podemos ir a casa de Rika?-

-Por que quieres ir?-

-Por que si-

-Bueno si, pero aparte?-

-Por que se le cayeron 3 tarjetas-dijo Terriermon mientras le enseñaba las cartas a su tamer

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos ya, voy a avisarle a mi papa-

Henry salió de su habitación y solo miro a Susy

-Susy, donde esta papa?-

-No lo sé, dijo que ahorita regresaba-

-Cuando regrese dile que me fui a la casa de Rika Makino-

-Esta bien-dijo ella mientras saltaba en el sillón

Henry desconfiaba un poco de su hermana así que le dejo una nota a su padre y madre en el refrigerador

-Bueno adiós-

-Adiós-dijo ella muy feliz

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Bien Takato, pero no llegues tarde-le dijo su madre antes de que él se saliera

-Bien, ahora iré por Calumon y Guilmon-dijo Takato muy feliz

Cuando llego al parque, busco a su digimon y después se fueron, después de unos minutos de haber caminado llegaron al departamento de Henry, Takato dejo a Guilmon y Calumon escondidos en un callejón, cuando llego toco el timbre

-Ya voy-dijo una voz infantil desde adentro

Después de unos minutos de espera, que se le hicieron eternos a Takato abrió la niña

-Que quiere?-

-Esta Henry?-

-No......creo que se fue con una chica.......pero no recuerdo el nombre.....era algo así como Marika.........rikino......espera......creo que dijo algo así como Makino-

-Makino? La única Makino que conozco es Rika, Rika Makino-

-Si, ella, dijo que la iba a ver-

-Bueno gracias-dijo Takato mientras se iba corriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry estaba enfrente de una casa gigante

-Terriermon....estas seguro que aquí vive?-

-Si, siento que aquí estuvo Renamon-

-Bueno, si tu dices-

Henry toco, nadie le abrió así que entro, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con un lindo jardín, después llego al recibidor y todo estaba solitario

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Henry mientras veía a su alrededor

-Creo que no hay nadie Henry-dijo el digimon mientras miraba a Henry

-Creo que tienes razón Terriermon-dijo él mientras se empezaba a ir

-No, por favor espere-dijo la madre de Rika mientras salía de una pequeña habitación

-Buenas tardes señora-

-Buenas tardes-dijo mientras se sostenía de la pared

-Disculpe, aquí vive Rika?-

-Claro-le dijo ella mientras dejaba de recargarse de la pared-Ahora la llamo-después de eso se cayo

-Henry, que le paso-

-Y me lo preguntas a mi?-

-Bueno.....-

-Mama-dijo Rika mientras llegaba

-Rika-dijo mientras se empezaba a levantar-Este joven quiere verte-dijo ella mientras le sonreía

-Mama.....otra vez estas ebria-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos 

-No lo estoy-dijo ella mientras volvía a perder el equilibrio

Antes de que ella cayera Rika la tomo por la cintura y su madre se apoyo de los hombros de su hija

-Pero mira como estas, ni siquiera puedes estar de pie, y apestas a licor, será mejor que te vayas a sentar-después de eso Rika llevo a su madre dentro de la habitación

Después de un rato ella volvió

-Henry, perdón por lo que paso con mi madre-

-No.....no importa....esta bien-dijo desviando la mirada

-Y a que se debe tu visita?-

-Es que Terriermon quería verte-

-Momantai-dijo el digimon mientras saltaba al piso

-Rika-dijo la zorra mientras aparecía de repente

-Dime Renamon-

-Siento que Guilmon viene-

-Si Guilmon viene eso quiere decir que Takato viene para acá-dijo Terriermon mientras veía a la zorra

-Vaya-dijo Rika mientras cerraba los ojos

-Que sucede?-

-No esperaba visitas hoy, por eso.....tenía planes......ahora los tendré que cancelar-

-No....no es necesario, de hecho ya nos íbamos-

-No te preocupes Henry, que para mi no es ninguna molestia tenerlos aquí-dijo Rika mientras sonreía

-A....arigatô-dijo él mientras se sonrojaba

-Ya esta aquí-dijo la zorra mientras veía la puerta

-Henry, Rika-dijo agitado Takato mientras abría la puerta

-Y ahora que te pasa?-pregunto Rika mientras lo veía seriamente

-Con que tienen una cita-

-Una cita, el y yo?-dijo sonrojada Rika-No seas tonto Takato, el vino por Terriermon-dijo enfadada la joven

-Calu, calu, Rika, Henry-dijo el pequeño digimon mientras saltaba a los brazos de Rika-Calu, Calu, no se despidieron de Calumon-

-Para eso viniste hasta acá?-pregunto Rika mientras miraba incrédula al digimon

-Calu-dijo el digimon mientras sentía

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Rika con cara de resignación

-Calumon quería estar con Rika y Henry-

Rika cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba

-Este pequeño se a encariñado de mi, esto no puede ser-dijo la joven tamer algo sorprendida

-Guilmon no entiende por que Rika se sorprende-

-Me sorprendo porque yo no le caigo bien a nadie-

-Pero por que dices eso Rika.......si a mi me caes bien-dijo Takato algo sonrojado

-Que?-dijo ella mas sorprendida

-A Guilmon también le simpatizas-

-a Calumon y Terriermon le simpatizas también-dijo Henry sonriendo-A mi también me simpatizas.....me simpatizas mucho-dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-No puede ser-dijo la tamer sorprendida-no puedo creer lo que me dicen...simplemente no puedo creerlo-

-Pero por que no lo crees?-pregunto Terriermon mientras que brincaba junto con Calumon

Ella no respondió a ella solo cerro los ojos algo lastimada por esa pregunta

-Yo.....tengo que ir con mi abuela, después regreso-dijo la joven mientras se iba

-Será mejor que no le vuelvan a preguntar eso a Rika-dijo Renamon mientras desaparecía

-Guilmon no entiende-

-Hola-dijo una anciana muy contenta-Ustedes son amigos de mi nieta?-

-Si, dijo Takato mientras tomaba a Guilmon entre sus brazos para que no se moviera

-Al parecer mi nieta se fue por un rato, no se les ofrece nada?-

-No gracias señora nosotros ya nos íbamos-dijo Henry muy amablemente-Así, dele esto a su nieta por favor-le dijo Henry mientras le daba las 2 cartas

-Esta bien, que se cuiden-dijo la abuela mientras los despedía con la mano

-Bueno adiós-después de eso Henry se llevo a Takato afuera junto con los digimons

-Henry por que nos sacaste?-

-Por que hicimos una pregunta que no se debía-dijo Henry mientras se iba caminado

-Pero por que?-pregunto Terriermon algo preocupado

-Por que según yo sé, Rika no es cualquier chica, ella es conocida como la Reina Digimon-

-La Reina Digimon? No puede ser-dijo Takato con algo de tristeza

-Guilmon no entiende-

-Calu, Calumon quiere saber-

-Miren, en nuestras escuela siempre hablan de la misteriosa Reina Digimon, siempre escuchaba que es una joven que es famosa por no perder usando las digi-cartas, pero también dicen que es muy fría con lo demás, además que es algo egoísta y enojona-

-Ahora que lo dices Takato, ella es algo así-dijo Terriermon

-Calu, a Calumon no le importa, quiere a Rika como quiere a Guilmon-dijo el digimon muy feliz

-Bueno eso si-dijo Takato sonriendo

-Pero.......espero que Rika este bien-dijo algo preocupado Henry

-Henry, Momantai-dijo Terriermon muy feliz

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika estaba en su habitación, estaba todo apagado

-Rika-dijo la zorra mientras aparecía de repente

-Renamon......me odio-dijo entre lagrimas

-No digas eso Rika-dijo la zorra mientras se ponía a lado de su tamer

-Renamon, no me dejaras sola, verdad?-

-Claro que no Rika, eres mi camarada, mi amiga, nunca te dejare-dijo la zorra mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su tamer

-Arigatô Renamon-dijo la tamer mientras le acariciaba tiernamente detrás dela oreja

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas:

Creo que me salió mas largo que antes.....jeje....espero que les este gustando, si es que lo estaban leyendo ¬¬


	3. Una noche en el parque

Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato 

Henry llego a su casa, ya era tarde, se había quedado en el parque con Takato para ayudarle con su tarea, fue a la habitación de su hermanita y la miro, estaba dormida, y como siempre estaba alrededor de muchos juguetes y ella seguía con su ropa, Henry le quito todo lo que tenía en la cama y la cambio, después la recostó y le pidió a Terriermon que se durmiera con ella, después se fue de la habitación silenciosamente.

-Henry, llegaste muy tarde, te quedaste mucho tiempo con tu amiga-le dijo su padre mientras tomaba una soda del refrigerador

-Eh? Si-dijo él mientras se iba a su habitación-Buenas Noches-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-El cada vez es mas cerrado-dijo su padre con seriedad

-Se parece a ti cuando estabas enamorado de mi-dijo su esposa mientras lo abrazaba

-Tienes razón-dijo mientras sonreía

Mientras tanto Henry miraba la ventana algo triste, cerro los ojos y recordó la expresión de Rika cuando le preguntaron el por que de su sorpresa

-Rika-dijo Henry mientras volvía abrir los ojos

Henry estuvo observando la cuidad durante mucho rato hasta que se quedo dormido, no había pasado mucho desde que se durmió por lo cual se despertó al escuchar un ruido, Henry miro a  todos lados y vio como alguien estaba saltando por las azoteas, Henry se espanto y se salió sigilosamente de su departamento, después tomo su bicicleta y siguió la silueta, estuvo así varios minutos hasta que la sombra se detuvo en el parque.

El joven dejo su bicicleta y se acerco lentamente, sin hacer ruido para ver quien era esa persona que saltaba por las azoteas, al ver esa persona se sorprendió y sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora

-_"Ella era quien saltaba de esa forma??-_pensó  el chico confundido

-Gracias Renamon-dijo la Tamer mientras se sentaba en los columpios

-No hay de que Rika, bueno, te dejare sola por unos instantes, sé que quieres estarlo-después de decir eso la zorra desapareció

Rika miro el cielo, estaba triste, ella era conocida como la Reina Digimon, la niña mas fría del mundo, por lo cual no tenía amigos, hasta que los conoció, a sus compañeros Tamers, Takato fue el primero en hablar con ella, hasta le dijo amiga, pero ella se lo prohibió, hasta le puso una advertencia de golpearlo si no le dejaba de decir amiga, ella bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar, Henry quien miraba la escena, no pudo contenerse, la quería mucho como para verla llorar, así que se salió de su escondite.

-Hey Rika que haces aquí de noche-

-Henry?-dijo Rika mientras se secaba las lagrimas-La pregunta correcta es que haces tu ahí-

-Pues estaba de paso, caminaba y te encontré-le mintió, no era capaz de decirle la verdad

-Ya veo, yo solo estoy pensando-

-Sabes? Siempre me intriga en lo que piensas-

-Pues en cosas.....pero no te quedes ahí parado, ven, siéntate en un columpio-dijo Rika mientras se mecía un poco

-Pues tengo otra idea-dijo Henry mientras se ponía detrás de Rika

-Que piensas hacer?-

-Alegrarte-dijo mientras la empezaba a empujar

-Henry, no te atrevas-dijo Rika mientras intentaba mirar a Henry

-Vamos, es solo un juego-dijo mientras la volvía a empujar un poco mas fuerte

Así Henry estuvo jugando con Rika, hasta que ella se empezó a reír, Henry al escuchar su risa se sintió completamente feliz, satisfecho por lo que había hecho

-Ya Henry, detente-dijo Rika entre risas

-Como lo ordenes señorita-después de decir eso, Henry dejo de empujar a Rika y se sentó en un columpio

La joven Tamer se detuvo en seco y después miro el cielo mientras sonreía

-Muchas gracias Henry-dijo Rika mientras lo miraba-Me enseñaste un juego que ya había olvidado-

-De nada-dijo él mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba-Pero....por que lo habías olvidado-

-Henry.......-dijo ella mientras deja de reír y ponía una cara mas triste

-Lo siento, creo que hice una pregunta que no debía-dijo Henry sin dejar de ver a Rika-Creo que debería irme-dijo él mientras se levantaba del columpio y empezaba a caminar

-Mi padre......solía empujarme cuando era pequeña....nos divertíamos mucho-

Henry se detuvo y miro a Rika, después comprendió que era mejor escucharla y se volvió a sentar

-Mi padre me enseño muchas cosas-agregó la joven-Como saltar la cuerda, jugar a encantados, fútbol, esquiar, patinar, andar en bicicleta-dijo Rika mientras volteaba a ver a Henry-Sabes cual fue mi primer palabra?-

-Bueno, lo más común es decir, mama-dijo Henry mientras se sonrojaba 

-Bueno, tú lo has dicho la más común, pero mi primer palabra fue papa-dijo ella sonriendo-También me dijo mi abuela que la primera vez que camine, fue cuando mi Papa se iba a ir a no sé donde por asuntos de su trabajo y yo camine por que no quería que se fuera-

-Y se fue?-

-No, se quedó, a mi lado-dijo ella mientras miraba el piso-Mi padre....fue mi mundo.......mi universo-

-Y tu madre?-

-Pues.....trabajando, como siempre, modelando, nunca tenía tiempo para mi, su trabajo era su vida-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos

-Ya veo, pero tu padre es muy bueno-

-Era....el mejor padre del mundo-dijo ella con la voz entre cortada

-Rika, hablas como si tu padre ya no estuviera a tu lado-

-Por que ya no lo esta....se fue hace un año casi dos....se fue para siempre-dijo Rika mientras bajaba la mirada y empezaba a llorar

Henry la miro y no hizo nada, después de unos minutos él empezó a mecerse lentamente en el columpio

-Sabes? Mi primera palabra fue mama, mi padre se alegro muchísimo, y casi hace una fiesta, después de esa palabra ya no volví a decir nada, hasta que tuve 5 años, y solo hable para decirle a mí para que mi hermanita estaba llorando, después de eso como que me olvidaron un par de años y como decirlo, fui creciendo con una gran responsabilidad, la del hermano mayor, por lo cual me cerré a todas las personas y empecé en esto de jugar con las digi-cartas, jugar con los videojuegos de digimon y cosas así........yo tampoco tengo amigos de verdad, mis únicos amigos son Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Calumon, no estoy seguro que Renamon..........pero también tu Rika...siento que somos amigos-dijo Henry algo sonrojado

-Henry-dijo Rika mientras lo veía-Gracias-

-Por que me das las gracias?-

-Por compartirme algo de tu vida....y por considerarme tu amiga-

-Rika.....yo debería de darte las gracias, para mí eres un misterio, y como que empiezo a comprender por que eres así, además....quiero que sepas....que no me gusta verte llorar-

-Que?-dijo ella sorprendida

-Bueno.....yo este-dijo Henry sonrojado-Bueno.....este....no es bueno para la salud...y como tu amigo me preocupas-

-Gracias Henry-dijo Rika mientras le sonreía y lo miraba tiernamente

-Gracias a ti-dijo Henry sonrojado

-Bueno creo que ya me debo ir, mañana será otro día-dijo Rika sonriendo 

-Si-dijo Henry mientras se levantaba del columpio-Me permite ayudarla señorita-dijo Henry mientras le daba su mano para que se levantara

-Claro-dijo Rika mientras tomaba su mano

Los dos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica que pasaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies, después de eso ella se levanto rápidamente, quedaron frente a frente, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería soltar la mano del otro, Henry se quedo embobado con los ojos violetas de la joven tamer, mientras tanto Rika miraba los profundo ojos medio grises del chico, los dos se empezaron a acercar, como si se fueran a besar, y al estar a pocos milímetros de besarse, Rika bajo la cara y se acomodo en el hombro de Henry, mientras que el tamer abrazaba a Rika como queriendo protegerla.....

-Rika....yo...........yo te.......protegere...yo te protegere-

Rika la escuchar eso cerro los ojos, ella iba a abrazar a Henry, pero dudo, entre abrió los ojos, olió la colonia del joven tamer, y volvió a intentar abrazarlo, pero nuevamente dudo, después de meditarlo unos segundos y lo decidió, finalmente lo abrazó, Henry al sentir los brazos de Rika en su espalda sintió como un escalofrío pasaba por todo su cuerpo, después se sintió feliz por lo que Rika hizo......

-Después de tanto tiempo.......-dijo la joven Tamer, dejando a Henry sorprendido-Después de tanto tiempo.......alguien me abraza..........después de un año casi dos.....abrazó a alguien........después de tanto tiempo-dijo Rika mientras abrazaba mas a Henry

Henry al escuchar eso cerro los ojos, esta realmente feliz, estaba pasmado, su corazón latía de felicidad, los dos jóvenes disfrutaban del momento sin darse cuenta que la zorra los observaba........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Henry quítale las manos de encima a Rika-dijo Takato mientras saltaba de la cama-Pero que?-

Takato estaba a un lado de la cama y estaba sudando, después miro a su alrededor

-Solo fue un sueño......una pesadilla-

Takato se levanto y fue a la ventana y vio la cuidad

-Solo espero que esa pesadilla no se vuelva realidad-dijo Takato algo preocupado

Takato se volvió a meter en la cama, y volvió a dormirse sin imaginar que no era solo un sueño si no que realmente paso, y esta pasando........................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que meloso..........si mi hermano estuviera aquí me diría que cursilerías escribo ¬¬ bueno espero que lo estén leyendo, si se dieron cuenta este fue mas corto que el anterior, la verdad este capitulo solo fue dedicado para mi pareja favorita de Digimon Tamers RikaXHenry. Por favor déjenme reviews

Y les presento a mis tres gatitas:

(\__/)   
(=':'=)                         
(") (")) Carolina

(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))  Andrea

(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))  Jeny 

Como quiero a mis gatas

  
  



	4. El rapto

Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato 

Los rayos del sol pasaban por las ventanas haciendo que la joven Yuri, la jovencita se levanto y miro la ventana, sonrío al ver que era un día soleado y fue a su closet, de ahí saco un vestido, se lo puso rápidamente,  se acerco a un cajón y saco unas calcetas blancas. 

La joven se sentó en la cama para ponerse las calcetas, en eso mira la pared, cerca de su closet se encuentra colgada una foto, la joven se acerca a esa foto y se sonroja

-Muy buenos días Takato-dijo mientras sonreía 

-YURI, YA ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR-le grito su madre desde la cocina

-YA VOY-

Yuri miro la foto por ultima vez y se salió, en la foto estaba todo el grupo, a lado de Hirokasu y Kenta se encontraba Takato, atrás de ellos se encontraba Yuri y sus amigas, en pocas palabras en esa foto estaban todos los del salón.

La joven bajo muy contenta al comedor, su padre y madre la estaban esperando para comer.

-Tienes planes para hoy Yuri?-

-Si...quede de ir con una amiga a las 3, por?-

-Bueno...me harías el favor de llevar un pedido? Es que ni tu madre, ni yo podemos ir-

-Claro papá, iré después de desayunar-

La joven comió lentamente, como estaba acostumbrada, se despidió de sus padres y se fue, mientras iba caminado muy contenta vio a Takato

-Takato-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba

-ESPERA TAKATO-grito un joven mientras intentaba alcanzar al joven Matsuda

-Son Hirokasu y Kenta....de seguro van al parque a jugar cartas como siempre....como me dan envidia ellos dos, siempre están junto a Takato...será mejor que me apure-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika termino de desayunar, recogió su planto y le dio gracias a su abuela, después se fue a su habitación, dejando solas a la su abuela y a la hija de su abuela

-Y por que te dio las gracias a ti si yo hice el desayuno, mama?-

-Celosa?-

-Es que ella siempre te pide ayuda y a mí no- 

-Fíjate que no es cierto......ella tiene el pensamiento que puede hacer todo sola, aun no ha entendido que las personas no pueden estar solas-

-Pero por que?-

-No soy Rika para decirte-dijo mientras seguía comiendo

Su hija se le quedo mirando, dio un suspiro y siguió comiendo

-Sabes que hija?-

-Eh?-

-He estado pensando......que alguien vive en esta casa....aparate de nosotras tres-

-Que? Ahí alguien más?-

-Exacto-

-Pero como-

-No lo sé, pero siento su presencia, la siento junto a Rika......creo que es un ángel guardián o algo así-dijo pensativamente 

-No te entiendo mama....dices que no es humano?-

-Si.....siempre desaparece-

-Mama que cosas dices...me estas diciendo que un espíritu sigue a mi hija?-

-Cree lo que quieras hija, pero debes estar agradecida con esa criatura...que ha cuidado a Rika como no tienes idea-dijo mientras se iba-Si me necesitas voy ha estar en mi computadora-

Mientras tanto Rika.....................

-Que sucede Renamon?-

La zorra apareció de repente y miro fijamente a Rika

-Por que estas actuando así?-

-Ayer......vi como Henry y tu se abrazaban-dijo finalmente la zorra

-Que?-volteó a ver a su camarada

-Rika...estas sonrojada....por que?-

-No lo sé......-dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en el piso-Pero lo que si se es que me sentí muy bien en ese momento-

-Te sentiste bien con Henry?-

-Si.....no se como explicarte con palabras....fue algo....único......algo que nunca antes hubiera sentido-

-Crees que ese sea el significado de estar enamorada?-

-No lo sé....ni se si me gusta Henry-

-Gustarte?-

-Si...es muy común entre los humanos......se atraen entre hombre y mujeres......aun que he escuchado que existen personas que se enamoran entre hombre o entre mujeres, que aman a una persona de su mismo sexo-

-Ya comprendo-

-Renamon.....tienes un rostro como si lo supieras todo.....pero la verdad es que te falta mucho que aprender de este mundo-dijo sonriendo

-Ya lo creo-

-Además........Henry es solo un amigo......no es otra cosa para mí.....eso es todo lo que es-

-Rika? Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante-en ese momento Renamon desapareció

-Con quien estabas?-

-Con nadie-

-Es que pensé que estabas con alguien por que escuche otra voz que no era la tuya-

-Bueno, acaso viniste para interrogarme?-

-No...es que un chico te habla por teléfono-

Rika salió de la habitación y fue al teléfono

-Bueno.....a hola Henry..............si dormí bien y tu?............bueno.........de acuerdo.........he?....no...no lo he visto.........que.....Takato no esta en su casa........bueno....iré.........si.......gracias.........adiós-Rika colgó el teléfono

La medre de Rika la estaba espiando por que le había hablado un hombre, miró a su hija detenidamente y vio que estaba sonrojada, la joven Rika dio un suspiro y se encamino a la puerta, se puso sus tenis

-Adonde vas?-le pregunto dulcemente su abuela

-Voy al parque a jugar un rato-

-De acuerdo....no llegues tarde-

Rika se fue sin escuchar lo ultimo que dijo su abuela

-Que haces hija?-pregunto mientras veía a su hija pensativa

-Mama....creo que Rika no va al parque-

-Entonces?-

-Creo que va a una cita-

-La estuviste escuchando en el teléfono otra vez-

-Si.....estoy segura que fue con ese chico llamado Henry-

-Henry?......recuerdo un nombre así.....ya lo recordé....Henry Wong-

-Lo conoces?-

-Una vez cuando Rika y yo estábamos de compras, me pareció un buen chico....muy gentil...es lógico que Rika se enamorara de un joven así-

La madre de Rika puso una mirada triste y miro la puerta

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato jugaba con sus amigos, por lo que es natural, el joven Matsuda siempre les ganaba

-Sabes que Takato? Tu tienes ventaja por que tu eres un Tamer y tienes a guilmon-

-En eso Hirokasu tiene razón.....siempre nos vas a ganar por que tienes experiencia junto con Guilmon- 

-Lo sé........pero ustedes me retan a cada rato.....en parte también es su culpa-dijo Takato mientras reía nerviosamente

-Con que ahí estas-dijo Rika mientras miraba a los jóvenes

-Como nos encontraste? Se supone que este lugar es secreto-

-Es cierto, ni los niños se suben aquí-dijo Kenta mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Bueno.....es que se delataron solitos....semejantes gritos que se podrían escuchar hasta Júpiter-dijo Rika con una mirada burlona

-Te estas burlando de nosotros?-pregunto amenazadoramente Hirokasu

-Vamos muchachos, no se enojen-dijo Takato 

-Como quieras Takato-dijo Rika cerrando los ojos

-Y a que se debe la visita a la Reina Digimon?-dijo Kenta tímidamente

-Y tu por que me tienes miedo?-dijo Rika mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Yo no te tengo miedo-dijo Kenta con voz temblorosa

-No? Entonces por que estas temblando?-

-Bueno....yo..........-

Rika miro la reacción del joven Kenta y empezó a reírse, Takato miro a Rika con cara de baboso, Hirokasu noto esto y sonrió por lo que acababa de descubrir

-Y a que se debe tu visita?-dijo Hirokasu con voz picara

-Solo vine a ver a Takato-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

-Para que? Para pedirle una cita? O solo para verlo y ser feliz?-

Takato y Rika se sonrojaron al máximo al escuchar semejante cosa los dos se sonrojaron al máximo

-Como se te ocurren decir esas cosas?-chilló la joven Makino-Yo solo buscaba a Takato para preguntarle por Calumon-dijo la joven con las mejillas aun rojas

-Solo por eso venías?-pregunto Hirokasu algo triste

-Si....Henry y yo nos preocupamos y pensamos que podría estar con Takato-

-La verdad Rika....no lo he visto-dijo Takato sin mirarla y con las mejillas rojas-Pero debe estar con Guilmon-

-Bueno....gracias....adiós-dijo Rika mientras se iba

-Por que dijiste eso Hirokasu?-dijo Takato exaltado

-Por que te quedaste viendo a Rika como tonto por eso-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Takato sonrojado

-Deberías pedirle que salga con tigo...ahora que va con Guilmon-comento Kenta

-Esa es una buena idea...nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Hirokasu muy emocionado

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry miraba la ventana, mientras que su hermanita Susy jugaba con Terriermon, Henry miro a su hermanita y se acerco a ella

-Susy, dame a Terriermon......tengo que salir-

-pero-

-Por favor Susy-dijo con una mirada suplicante

Susy se sorprendió al mirar a su hermano, la mayoría de las veces el se lo arrebataba o la distraía y se iba, pero ahora era diferente, se lo estaba pidiendo

-Esta bien-dijo la niña sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo mientras ponía a Terriermon en su hombro-Regreso al rato, no le abras a nadie y espera a mama-

-Esta bien-dijo la niña sin quitar su sonrisa

Henry miro a su hermana de reojo y se fue, ya afuera Terriermon se le quedo mirando

-Que sucede Henry?-

-Lo que pasa es que siento que algo va a pasar.....algo malo-

-tu lo crees Henry?-

-Si.....creo que le va a pasar algo a Rika-

-La quieres muco no es cierto?-

Henry no dijo nada, siguió caminado en silencio

-Momantai-dijo Terriermon muy contento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika miro el lugar donde vivía Guilmon, vio que estaba dormido, a su lado estaba Calumon, acorrucado en el estomago del digimon dinosaurio, ella sonrió y miro el reloj que traía

-Ya debo de ir con esa niña extraña-dijo mientras daba la media vuelta

Rika llegó y miro a la niña que le sonreía

-Ya llegaste-

-Sí...perdón por el retraso.......estaba buscando a un amigo- 

-No importa......me enseñas?-

-Claro...tienes digi-cartas?-

-Pues.....si-dijo sacando todas sus cartas

-Son todas?-

-No.....ni son la mitad-

-Entonces......tendremos que ir a mi casa para enseñarte-

Las dos jóvenes fueron a la casa de la joven Makino y ahí Rika le enseño lo básico, pero también en esa enseñanza Rika supo que Yuri estaba enamorada de Takato, cuando se fue Renamon apareció

-Rika-

-Que sucede?-

-Mientras caminaba vi algo fuera de lo normal-

-Entonces vamos....tal vez sea algún digimon-

Renamon puso a Rika en su hombro y las dos salieron rápidamente de ahí

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry miro una silueta saltar entre las azoteas

-Henry, es Renamon no puedo equivocarme-dijo Terriermon mientras sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro

-Bien-dijo Henry mientras corría

Mientras corría se encontró con Takato quien estaba en bicicleta y guilmon estaba en frete de Takato (también estaba montado en la bici)

-Vamos Henry sube-

Henry subió rápidamente, siguieron la silueta de Renamon y Rika hasta que la perdieron de vista en el parque nacional de Japón, Takato dejo la bicicleta en donde pudo y corrió junto con Henry a buscar a Rika

Mientras tanto ellas dos estaban mirando  como un portal de colores

-Que raro...que será?-

-No lo sé....se abrió por la tarde-

Rika acerco su mano para ver si podía tocarlo, en eso Henry y Takato la encontraron

-Rika-dijo Takato un poco más tranquilo

Rika volteó a ver a los muchachos, los dos se veían muy agitados

-Y ustedes que les pasa?-pregunto ella con seriedad

-Es que te vimos y queríamos saber a donde ibas-dijo Takato nervioso

En eso una mano apareció del portal 

-Rika cuidado-dijo Renamon mientras empujaba a Rika

-No interrumpas-se escucho una voz proveniente en el portal

-yo protegeré a Rika-

-Cállate-dijo mientras una sombra rodeaba ala zorra y la sujetaba con fuerza

-Rika...vete-dijo a duras penas su camarada

La joven Tamer no pudo hacer nada por que la mano misteriosa la tomo por la cintura y la empezó a jalar

-Henry......ayúdame-dijo la joven mientras extendía un brazo

Henry corrió hacia ella para ver si podía alanzarla

-Demonios-dijo Takato desesperado-Guilmon donde estas? Terriermon!! Donde están los dos?-

Henry tomo la mano de Rika 

-Rika........yo te protegeré pase lo que pase-dijo Henry sin soltarla

-Henry-dijo ella mientras le miraba tiernamente

-Tu no me interrumpas...ella será mi Tamer y nadie mas-dijo la voz mientras que en el portal salió otra mano y aventó a Henry, el cual se estrello en un árbol y se desmayo

-Henry.....Takato-

-Rika-dijo él mientras intentaba detenerla

-No estorbes-dijo la voz

-No le harás nada a Takato-dijo Guilmon mientras daba uno de sus ataques

-No importa.....me la llevare.....adiós-dijo mientras se llevaba por completo a Rika

-Henry......Takato-dijo la joven mientras unas cuantas lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas-Adiós-fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar el joven Matsuda de la joven

-Rika-dijo como sollozo

-Estas bien Takato?-pregunto Guilmon preocupado

-Rika-dijo mientras caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar

Los dos digimons no se atrevieron a preguntar que pasaba, solo se quedaron en silencio viendo a sus camaradas respectivamente

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? como que no tiene nada que ver....espero que les este gustando...déjenme reviews por favor


	5. El rescate

NOTA IMPORTANTE: He estado leyendo los reviews que me dejan en mi fic "Gracias, Henry" y me dicen que están muy chiquitos...pues la verdad es que Takato, Hirokasu, Kenta, Lee (Henry), Ryo y Rika tienen 14 años....así que no están tan chiquitos que digamos

Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato 

Henry abrió los ojos exaltado e intento levantarse, pero no lo logró por que el dolor de su espalda se lo impidió, así que no se esforzó y miró a su alrededor, miro su computadora, sabía que estaba en su casa, por el color de su techo, intento levantarse ligeramente para ver al pequeño Terriermon dormido entre sus piernas, el joven Wong sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, se volvió a recostar y miro el techo

-Rika-murmuro tristemente el joven tamer

-Ya te sientes mejor Henry?-le pregunto la hermana mayor de la familia Wong

-Si...no te preocupes-dijo Henry fingiendo una sonrisa

-Tu amigo Takato me dijo que te caíste de la bicicleta y que te pegaste en la espalda......pero creo que me mintió por que ese golpe es demasiado fuerte como para ser de una caída-

-Bueno....es que......me caí por unas escaleras-dijo nervioso el joven

-Bueno, déjame cambiarte las vendas-dijo mientras ayudaba a Henry a sentarse

Henry no presto atención de todo lo que hacia su hermana mayor, miraba la pared con tristeza, por no poder ayudar a Rika, se lo había prometido y ahora rompió su promesa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato estaba en su habitación, dormido en su cama, estaba tan arrepentido de no poder ayudar a Rika, su padre abrió un poco la puerta y miro a su hijo, estaba dormido, como lo vio deprimido en la noche, decidió no decirle nada.

Poco a poco Takato empezó a abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor, como intentando ver a Rika en su cuarto, al no tener éxito suspiro fuertemente, se estiro y se levanto, miro la ventana.

-Takato, ya es tarde....no vas a desayunar?-le pregunto su madre mientras abría un poco la puerta

-No gracias mama......no tengo apetito-dijo sin mirarla

-Estas bien Takato?-dijo su madre preocupada

-Si....no te preocupes-dijo mientras volteaba a verla y fingía una sonrisa

-Como quieras-dijo mientras se iba

Takato dejo de sonreír, miro con tristeza el suelo, finalmente se decidió y se vistió, su puso sus gogles de tamer y se salió de su habitación, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, pasando junto a su madre

-Adonde vas Takato?-

-Voy con Hirokasu y Kenta al parque...nos vemos después-

-Pero no llegues tarde-

-Si-dijo mientras se iba

EL joven Matsuda tomo su bicicleta, la monto y se fue al departamento de Henry, tenía una idea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La zorra digimon vagaba por las azoteas, estaba realmente decepcionada de si misma, le había fallado a Rika, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, iba a buscar la manera de encontrarla, además si ella le pide ayuda, la zorra lo sentiría, e iría rápidamente al lugar de los hechos o peligro.

Mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos vio a Takato, sabía a donde se dirigía, así que fue raídamente al departamento de Henry, al poco rato, la zorra llego al departamento del joven Tamer Wong, se quedo en una azotea mirando como la hermana de Henry le cambiaba las vendas, al poco rato, observo como la hermana mayor terminaba y se retiraba.

Espero un poco, después de ese tiempo el joven Matsuda llego con Henry y hablaron de algo, después Henry asintió y se salió como pudo de su departamento, la zorra los siguió hasta el lugar donde vivía Guilmon, no apareció, pensó que no era correcto aparecer sin su camarada, así que escucho atentamente la conversación   

-Bien Takato, ya estamos aquí...ahora que?-

-Pues Henry....he estado pensando.....si encontramos a Renamon, le pediremos que nos ayude-

-Pero como?-

-Muy fácil Terriermon, como Renamon es su camarada, si Rika pide ayuda ella lo sentirá y nosotros la seguiremos y rescataremos a Rika-

-Es buena idea Takato-dijo el joven Wong-Pero tardaremos una eternidad en encontrar a Renamon-dijo seriamente-La única persona que la puede encontrar sin dificultad alguna es Rika-

-Estoy seguro que Renamon esta buscando a Rika-agrego el pequeño digimon de las orejas largas

-En eso tiene razón-el joven Takato miro a Guilmon-Que te sucede Guilmon?-

-Siento...la presencia de un digimon Takato-dijo el digimon con una mirada fría

-Es natural...por que yo estoy aquí-dijo la zorra mientras aparecía a la vista de los jóvenes tamers

-Renamon...que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Henry sonriendo

-Tu tranquilízate, será mejor que no te muevas tanto...tienes lastimada la espalda-dijo Renamon cruzando los brazos

-Y bien Renamon....supongo que ya escuchaste todo lo que hablamos...que piensas? Nos ayudaras?-

-Claro que sí.....además.....no me gusta admitirlo....pero no podré rescatar a Rika yo sola si me llama-dijo la zorra cerrando los ojos

-Calu, calu, no se preocupen...sé que encontraremos a Rika-dijo el pequeño digimon muy contento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika empezó a despertar, al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y recordar lo que paso la noche pasada, miro asustada a su alrededor, en su cuerpo paso un escalofrío ya que estaba en un lugar congelado

-Tranquila.....estas conmigo-dijo una silueta mientras la abrazaba y la tapaba con las alas

-Eres.....Ice devimon?-

-Te equivocas...yo soy Ice ladydevimon-

-Eh?-

-Quiero que sepas que siempre espere este momento-

-De que hablas?-dijo Rika exaltada

-No te preocupes....-dijo la mujer digimon mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza-No te haré daño si tu cooperas-

-No te entiendo...donde estoy?-

-Estas en mi campo de batalla-

-En el parque?-

-No....estamos en un lugar alejado de ese parque.........estamos en el otro lado de la cuidad-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-Pero como?-

-Déjame decirte que yo soy más poderosa que esa tonta de Renamon...yo puedo pasar de una dimensión a otra...deja a Renamon.....y se mi tamer-

-No seré tu tamer........ya tengo camarada...y esa es Renamon-

-Como quieras-dijo la mujer digimon-Pero no te soltare hasta que cambies de opinión-

Ice ladydevimon cerró los ojos y abrazo mas fuerte a Rika, la joven tamer estaba muy extrañada, en eso sintió un gran frío en todo su cuerpo

-Yo soy capaz de controlar el frío a mi antojo....si no accedes a ser mi tamer con toda la pena del mundo...pero morirás congelada-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

-No....te saldrás con la tuya-dijo la joven tamer temblando-Renamon-dijo suavemente la joven tamer mientras tomaba su D-arcs (Digivice) con fuerza 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renamon estaba cruzaba de brazos y con los ojos cerrados....esa era su típica posición cuando estaba pensando en algo importante, Takato y Henry estaban aburridos mirando el techo, en eso Renamon abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto

-Que te sucede Renamon?-pregunto Terriermon mientras jugaba con Calumon

-Rika...me acaba de llamar-dijo la zorra preparándose para saltar-Siento donde esta-

Takato y Henry se salieron de la guarida de Guilmon y se subieron a sus bicicletas, Guilmon y Calumon se sentaron en la canasta que lleva la bici de Takato y Terriermon se subió al hombro de Henry

-Vamos...síganme-dijo mientras empezaba a correr y saltar

Así estuvieron unas 2 horas, los chicos estaba cansados, pero al parecer Renamon no pensaba detenerse, presentía que algo malo le pasaba a Rika

-Renamon.....será mejor que descansemos....Henry se ve muy agotado-dijo Terriermon preocupado

-No puedo detenerme....creo que algo malo le esta pasando a Rika......cada vez que me llama con mas debilidad-

Henry y Takato al escuchar esto se preocuparon y pedalearon mas fuerte hasta que rebasaron a la zorra dejándola atrás sorprendida

-Y estos que les pasa?-se cuestiono para ella sorprendida

Después de unos minutos, Henry y Takato vieron un digi-campo de batalla, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron directamente, tal vez Rika estaría ahí, dejaron sus bicicletas en donde pudieron y fueron corriendo al campo de batalla, con mucha dificultad entraron al campo de batalla y vieron al extraño digimon que abrazaba a Rika

-Que digimon es ese?-pregunto sorprendido Takato

-Veamos-dijo Henry mientras tomaba su D-arcs-Su nombre es ice ladydevimon, esta en la etapa mega, su técnica especial es el látigo congelador-

-Rika......estas bien?-pregunto la zorra mientras aparecía

-Ustedes?....como me encontraron-

-Venimos a salvar a Rika-dijo decidido Takato

-Muy tarde-dijo sonriendo-Ella no acepto ni en el ultimo momento de su vida ser mi tamer....y la tuve que matar congelada-dijo sonriendo

-Eso no es cierto...si Rika estuviera muerta...yo hubiera desaparecido-dijo Renamon decidida-Rika es mi camarada........y las dos sentimos lo mismo....ahora veras....Coyot Set Siu-

-No servirá....escudo de hielo-

Un gran escudo se puso enfrente de la mujer digimon y el ataque de Renamon no le hizo daño

-Látigo congelador-

Renamon no logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo, le golpeo fuertemente y se desmayo......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika se levanto exaltada, miro a su alrededor y vio a un lado a Henry dormido en una silla, en sus piernas se encontraba Terriermon, miro al frente y vio a Takato dormido en un escritorio, en el suelo se encontraba Guilmon dormido, miro a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con Renamon dormida, intento mover sus piernas, pero algo la detuvo, miro lo que no le permitía pararse y se encontró con el Pequeño Calumon dormido en sus piernas, ella sonrió y lo abrazó,, esto hizo que el pequeño despertara

-Calu, ya te despertaste-dijo el pequeño adormilado

-Si-dijo ella sonriendo 

-Calumon esta feliz de volver a verte-dijo el digimon mientras se acorrucaba en el regazo de la joven

La joven Makino sonrió y se volvió a acostar en la cama, miro a Henry, se veía tan inocente, ella esbozo una sonrisa llena de ternura, se levanto con cuidado para no despertar al digimon dormido en su regazo, se acerco a Henry, con su mano toco la mejilla derecha del joven, el joven solo sintió escalofríos, gimió levemente y abrazo mas fuerte a su digimon, ella no entendió la razón hasta que se dio cuenta que no poseía una temperatura adecuada, estaba muy fría su piel, así que miro a Henry por ultima vez y se volvió a meter en la cama, abrazó a Renamon, puesto que ella tenía como un abrigo de piel, eso le ayudaría para tomar calor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Pues no sé......como que no me gusto mucho que digamos...en el otro capitulo diré que paso después de que Renamon se desmayo......por favor déjenme reviews

NOTA IMPORTANTE: He estado leyendo los reviews que me dejan en mi fic "Gracias, Henry" y me dicen que están muy chiquitos...pues la verdad es que Takato, Hirokasu, Kenta, Lee (Henry), Ryo y Rika tienen 14 años....así que no están tan chiquitos que digamos


	6. Quieres salir con migo?

**Mis mejores amigos o mis amores?**

El joven Wong empezó a despertar, unos rayos de luz que pasaban por su ventana le dieron en la cara, el joven miro la ventana, ya se veía que no era muy temprano, miro su cama y la encontró......vacia? 

Henry se alarmo, ya no se encontraba ni Rika ni Renamon, el pequeño Calumon estaba dormido con Guilmon, pero ellas dos desaparecieron, Henry se levanto de golpe, tirando a su amigo Terriermon

-Henry que te sucede?-pregunto el adolorido digimon

-Rika....y Renamon no están-dijo buscándolas

Takato, al escuchar mucho ruido empezó a levantarse y miro a su alrededor adormilado

-Que sucede Henry?-

-Rika y Renamon desaparecieron-

-Que?-el joven Matsuda entro en razón y se puso a buscar por la habitación

-Y ustedes dos que buscan?-pregunto una voz femenina desde la puerta

-Rika!-dijo Henry al verla 

-Que les pasa?-

-Donde estabas?-

-Tu hermana llego tarde y me dijo que me durmiera con ella, dijo que no era correcto estar entre dos hombres-dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Que susto nos diste-

-Ya, no es para tanto-dijo la joven Makino con seriedad

-Oye Rika, dormiste bien?-pregunto la mayor de los Wong

-Si, gracias por prestarme ropa-dijo con una sonrisa

-No hay de que.....me ayudar a prepara el desayuno?-

-No puedo, me tengo que ir, mi madre y mi abuela están preocupadas por mi, será mejor que regrese-dijo ella mientras quitaba su sonrisa

-Pero...todavía no tienes tu temperatura, sigues aun fría-

-No importa-dijo la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse

-Espera, tan siquiera cámbiate de ropa-dijo Henry para tratar de detenerla

-Buena idea Henry-dijo su hermana mayor-Sabes que, tengo algunos vestidos que no me quedan, tal vez a ti si te queden-dijo con una sonrisa-Espera aquí-dijo mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación

-Tu hermana es rara-dijo Rika con seriedad

-Oye Rika-dijo Takato sonrojado

-Eh?-

-Por que.......ese digimon quería que tu fueras su tamer?-

-Es mas que obvio-dijo la tamer enojada-Antes de conocer a Renamon había muchos digimons que querían que yo fuera su tamer-

-Ya veo, como tienes mucha experiencia en las cartas, cualquier digimon se podría haber vuelto fuerte a tu lado-dijo Henry pensativo

-Toma-dijo la hermana de Henry llegando de repente-Este vestido lo utilice solo una vez, es casi nuevo-

La joven Makino miro el vestido y se fue al baño a probárselo, tardo unos minutos, después salió del baño con un lindo vestido color azul, en los hombro tenía una linda combinación de azul con negro, estaba algo escotado, pero no mucho, el vestido era tan largo que casi lo arrastraba

-Sabes que....te falta peinar y unos zapatos, ahora vuelvo-dijo mientras desaparecía

-Rika......te ves.......-

-Linda-finalizo la frase Henry mientras se sonrojaba tanto como el joven Matsuda

-Ustedes lo creen?-

Los dos chicos asintieron sin mirarla

-Y tu que dices pequeño Calumon-dijo Rika mientras lo cargaba dulcemente para despertarlo

-Calu?-pregunto confundido el digimon

Rika miro al digimon y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

-Mira, ponte esta diadema y estos zapatos negros-dijo muy contenta la hermana de Henry

Rika se puso la diadema de color azul, se veía realmente hermosa, ni Henry ni Takato eran capaces de verla a la cara

-Bueno, entonces te quedas a desayunar?-

-No puedo, tengo que ir con mi abuela-dijo mientras se iba a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos

-Oigan no la pueden dejar así-dijo la joven Wong como susurro

-Yo la acompañare, de hecho ya me tengo que ir-dijo emocionado Takato

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo la  joven Wong mientras se iba a la cocina

-Vamos Guilmon-dijo emocionado

-Eh?-dijo adormilado el digimon

-Jeje, Guilmon, no seas perezoso y ya vamonos, acompañaremos a Rika-dijo casi saltando

-Takato-dijo con tristeza el joven Henry

-Bueno, nos vemos...adiós-dijo mientras salía corriendo

-Henry me ayudas?-

-Claro ya voy-dijo sin muchos ánimos el joven Wong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Rika!-

La joven volteo a ver quien le llamaba

-Que sucede Takato-

-Vengo a acompañarte-dijo sonriendo

-No es necesario-dijo con seriedad-Además Renamon esta con migo-

-Lo sé...pero ahora esta algo débil por la batalla-

-Es cierto, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso-

-Sube a mi bicicleta, mientras te llevo a tu casa te cuento lo que paso-

Rika suspiro fuertemente "No tengo otra opción" pensó la joven mientras se subía, la joven Makino puso sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Takato para sostenerse, lo cual hizo que el joven se sonrojara

-Bien dime entonces que paso-

-Bueno....este......-

******************************Inicio del Flash Back**************************

Después de unos minutos, Henry y Takato vieron un digi-campo de batalla, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron directamente, tal vez Rika estaría ahí, dejaron sus bicicletas en donde pudieron y fueron corriendo al campo de batalla, con mucha dificultad entraron al campo de batalla y vieron al extraño digimon que abrazaba a Rika

-Que digimon es ese?-pregunto sorprendido Takato

-Veamos-dijo Henry mientras tomaba su D-arcs-Su nombre es ice ladydevimon, esta en la etapa mega, su técnica especial es el látigo congelador-

-Rika......estas bien?-pregunto la zorra mientras aparecía

-Ustedes?....como me encontraron-

-Venimos a salvar a Rika-dijo decidido Takato

-Muy tarde-dijo sonriendo-Ella no acepto ni en el ultimo momento de su vida ser mi tamer....y la tuve que matar congelada-dijo sonriendo

-Eso no es cierto...si Rika estuviera muerta...yo hubiera desaparecido-dijo Renamon decidida-Rika es mi camarada........y las dos sentimos lo mismo....ahora veras....Coyot Set Siu-

-No servirá....escudo de hielo-

Un gran escudo se puso enfrente de la mujer digimon y el ataque de Renamon no le hizo daño

-Látigo congelador-

Renamon no logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo, le golpeo fuertemente y se desmayo

-No te permitiré ganar-dijo molesto Henry-Cambio de carta, Agumon de fuego-

Terriermon salto y lanzó una guatas bolas de fuego

-Ahora veras-dijo Takato mientras sacaba dos cartas-Te venceré como vencí a Icedevimon-

-No sean ingenuos, yo soy mucho mas fuerte que él-dijo mientras dejaba a Rika inconsciente a un lado de ella

Los dos jóvenes se enojaron aun mas por ver a Rika inconsciente

-Guilmon, vamos a hacer un combo-dijo mientras sacaba las dos cartas de hiper velocidad y las alas

-Yo la distraeré un rato Takato-

-De acuerdo Henry-

-Cambio de carta, ligas de entrenamiento-

En las orejas de Terriermon aparecieron unas ligas negras y se las aventó a la digimon

-Pero  que demonios es esto-dijo mientras intentaba moverse-

**************************Fin del Flash Back*****************

-Dejame adivinar-dijo con seriedad la joven Makino-Le ganaste con el combo y tomaste la información, después me llevaron a casa de Henry por que estaba mas cerca y no había nadie-

-Si...tienes razón-dijo Takato nervioso

Después de eso no pronunciaron palabra, el digimon rojo que estaba en la canastilla de la bicicleta se extraño al ver a Takato tan callado, pero para no recibir regaño de su amigo, mejor ni le pregunto

-Ya....llegamos Rika-dijo el joven mientras se detenía en la entrada de la casa de la joven Makino

-Gracias- dijo mientras se bajaba de la bici

Takato miraba a Rika, ella abrió la puerta y estaba apunto de irse cuando...........

-Rika-dijo el muy sonrojado

-Dime-dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Me preguntaba.....si....tu....que....querías.......-

La joven Makino no entendía lo que trataba de decir el joven, así que espero pacientemente a escuchar lo que le iba a decir su 'amigo'

-Si tu querías..........salir....con migo-esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que ni el se escucho

-Que?-pregunto la joven confundida

-Que si quieressalirconmigo-ahora fue peor por que lo dijo toda tan rapido que la joven se quedo aun mas confundida

-Que? No te escuche lo ultimo-

-Que si quieres salir con migo-dijo casi gritando

La joven Makino se sorprendió demasiado, no esperaba eso de su 'amigo'................

Continuara...............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Y bien, que les pareció? lo se me tarde siglos en subir este capitulo, pero no tenía internet, lo siento, pero bueno, ya lo subí, ahora sí, intetare ya no tardarme tanto, sayonara


	7. Por que no?

Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato

Henry estaba recostado en su cama viendo fijamente el techo, no había desayunado, y no pensaba hacerlo, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Takato, esta actitud de Henry preocupaba a Terriermon

-Henry?-

-Eh?-dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos

-Estas bien?-

-Si-dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama-Solo estoy algo preocupado-

-Es por Rika?-pregunto el pequeño mientras subía a la cabeza de su camarada

-Si...la reacción de Takato....me hace pensar que......no...no puede ser-

-Eh?-

-No nada-dijo sonriendo-Solo estoy pensado en voz alta-

-Oye Henry-

-Dime-

-Que sientes por Rika?-

-Que?-pregunto mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

-Que sientes por Rika?-

-Ya te dije-dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Pero.......bueno-

Henry se sonrojo, para tranquilizarse miro la ventana, pero aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri regresaba de hacer un pedido, encargado por su padre, mientras caminaba jugaba con su marioneta, en eso vio a los mejores amigos de Takato hablando, al parecer estaban algo serios, y pensaba saludarlos y animarlos, por que esa era su especialidad, pero al acercarse....

-Hirokasu, por que le dijiste eso a Takato?-

-Por que el esta enamorado, además no tiene nada de malo-

-De que demonios estas hablando Hirokasu?? Se me hace imposible que Takato tengo una cita....y menos con ella-

-Por favor, no vistes como se sonrojaron los dos?-

-Si...pero....-

-No hay pero, Takato invitara a Rika y ella aceptara, se harán novios y el será feliz-

Yuri, quien escuchaba la conversación, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y se salió corriendo, Kenta miro como se movía un arbusto y se extraño

-Te sucede algo Kenta?-

-Vi como si alguien estuviera aquí pero ya se fue-

-Eh? Creo que estas alucinando, ven vamos a comprar digi-cartas, quiero ayudar a Takato, pero también lo quiero vencer-

-Que amigo tan extraño eres Hirokasu-

-Lo sé, ahora, vamos-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri llego corriendo a su casa, no saludo a sus padres lo cual lo tenía muy acostumbrado, esto hizo que se preocuparan un poco, pero no pudieron averiguar por que no los había saludado por que habían llegado mas clientes a su tienda.

Yuri llego a su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro y se recargo en ella, tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería llorar, pero no pudo retener las lagrimas, se sentó, puso sus rodillas junto a su pecho y escondió su cabeza en ellas, (sus rodillas) mientras las abrazaba con sus manos

-Por que? Por que Takato se enamoro de mi maestra?-

La joven se levanto y miro la foto en donde estaba su amado, miro por unos momentos mientras volvía a sentir mas lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazo la foto poniéndosela en su pecho

-No entiendo? Acaso te enamoraste de ella por que sabe jugar cartas? Por que es una Tamer como tu?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-Pero de todos modos.....ella no es como yo-

No soltó la foto solo se recostó suavemente en su cama y empezó a reflexionar las cosas

-Acaso te gustan las chicas cerradas? Las chicas rudas y las que se enojan fácilmente? Aun así......yo te ayudare.....a mi amado Takato-

Aun reflexionando un poco, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas bajaran por su rostro, asó que decidió llorar toda la noche para no llorar por él una vez mas y poder ayudarlo con su misión de conquistar a Rika

-Pero.....aun así-dijo entre sollozos-Me duele que la escogiera con ella-

Yuri no salió de su habitación durante lo que quedaba de tarde, esto preocupo un poco a sus padres, pero al fin de cuentas pensaban que estaba estudiando

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renamon miraba atentamente a Henry desde la azotea del otro edificio, estaba acostado, sin hacer nada

-A Henry le gusta pensar mucho-dijo la zorra mirando a otro lado-Será por eso que Rika siente algo por él?-se cuestiono mientras volvía a mirarlo-Yo no le veo nada impresionante a Henry, solo tiene cabello azul, ojos grises, es algo alto, es delgado.....que tiene de magnifico?-

Era obvio que la camarada de Rika no entendía lo que se sentía estar enamorada, parpadeo dos veces y miro el final de atardecer

-Acaso Rika ya sabe lo que es estar enamorada?-

-Que haces aquí?-

-Terriermon-dijo ella como un susurro

-Renamon, no se supone que debes de estar con Rika?-

-Lo sé, pero es que.....-la zorra dudo en continuar

-Que sucede?-

La zorra reflexiono un poco, ella era quien más conocía a Rika, quien más la comprendía, con quien más se expresaba, Rika no solo era su compañera y camarada, era su mejor amiga, no podía traicionarla diciéndole al camarada de Henry lo que Rika sentía, o pensaba, aun si para ella misma era confuso

-Tu sabes que se siente estar enamorado?-

-La verdad no sé, pero no me importa, momantai-dijo el digimon muy contento

-Y tu que haces aquí afuera? De deberías estar con Henry?-

-Si, pero me pidió que lo dejara solo, y no quiero estar con su hermana-

-Ya veo-dijo ella mirando de nuevo a Henry-Y en que piensa?-

Terriermon estaba en la misma situación que Renamon, aun que consideraba a Renamon su amiga no podía traicionar a su camarada, eso nunca se lo perdonaría

-Sabes Renamon?-

-Eh?-

-Nuestro camaradas son únicos-

-Te entiendo-

-Eh? Que entiendes?-

-Lo que quieres decir, nuestro camaradas, no solo nos ayudan en las batallas, no son instrumentos, son nuestros mejores amigos, ellos nos respetan y nosotros también, nosotros somos sus mayores confidentes, por lo cual recibimos una responsabilidad más grande que defender a este mundo, por que nuestros camaradas confían en nosotros-

-En serio?-

-Claro, eso es lo que me querías dar a entender, no?-

-Esteeee......claro, eso era-dijo el digimon sin tener idea de lo que hablaba Renamon

-Bueno, ahora iré con Rika, ya no la descuidare-

Terriermon vio como Renamon mientras caminaba desapareció, el digimon se puso a pensar, como rayos Renamon sabía eso? Ni el mismo lo sabia

-Renamon me da envidia-dijo mientras veía a su camarada-Ella entendió más rápido que yo lo que es tener un camarada-dijo con una débil sonrisa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Rika, habían pasado 5 minutos de silencio por parte de los dos, para el joven Matsuda esos minutos se le hicieron una eternidad, Guilmon solo lo veía confundido, no entendía la reacción de Takato

-Por que no?-dijo Rika finalmente

-Eh?-

-Dije que por que no? Sería...interesante-dijo ella dándose media vuelta

-Entonces......paso por ti mañana-

-No, te esperare en el parque, en los columpios a las 9 si no llegas puntual me iré, entendiste?-

-Claro-dijo casi gritando

-Calu, calulu Calumon tiene mucha hambre-dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos de Rika

-Pues vamos a dentro para darte algo de comer-dijo mientras cerraba la gran puerta y se iba a su casa

-SI!! DIJO QUE SI-grito Takato muy emocionado

-Calu, que le pasa a Takato, calu?-

-Nada-dijo Rika mientras veía la gran puerta de madera-Solo perdió la razón por un rato....mejor vamos a cenar-

-Claro, calululu-

Cenaron tranquilamente, pero no falto una gran indiferencia de Rika a la pregunta de su madre por el vestido que portaba, ella no le quiso contestar, hasta el final, Rika tomo comida y la llevo a su habitación, donde la esperaban pacientemente Renamon y Calumon, les dejo su pato y empezaron a comer tranquilamente, en eso Renamon dejo de comer

-Que sucede Renamon?-pregunto Rika dejando de escribir

-Rika....se acerca un digimon-

-Bien-dijo ella mientras se quitaba el vestido y se ponía su pantalón y su blusa como de costumbre-Vamos Renamon-dijo ella mientras salía de su cuarto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Si que fue un digimon muy difícil-dijo Takato mientras estiraba los brazos

-Bueno, ya me voy-dijo Rika seria-No quiero tener problemas con mi mama, buenas noches Henry, Takato nos vemos mañana-dijo Rika mientras se iba tranquilamente

Henry se confundió un poco ante lo que dijo Rika, mientras que Takato esperaba a que Rika se fuera de la vista para contarle lo que acababa de pasar, cuando por fin Rika se perdió de la vista, Takato no pudo aguantar mas para decírselo a Henry

-Que crees Henry?-dijo muy animado

-Que?-

-Paso algo muy hermoso ahorita que fui a dejar a Rika a su casa-

Henry cambio su sonrisa y se puso algo serio, se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a su amigo

-Que paso?-

-Nunca me lo vas a creer-

-Si no me lo dices nunca me lo voy a creer-

-Bien, pero que sea un secreto-

-Claro Takato, dime-

-Es que mañana, voy a ir al parque, a los columpios para ser más exactos, a las 9 de la mañana-

-Para que?-dijo Henry mirando el cielo

-Para tener una cita...con Rika-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Lo siento mucho, sé que me tarde mucho, pero es que estoy apunto de entrar en exámenes bimestrales, y hace 2 semanas que estaba en organizando una obra y se me hizo mas pesado, por ahora, se me ara mas difícil subir mis historias, disculpen las molestias


	8. Una cita estropeada

*******************************************************************

**Nota: **Perdonarme la demora, es que me estaba inspirando y me aleje de este fic por culpa de HP, pero bueno, vamos a terminar esto, mas bien a seguir la historia

**Le doy muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews:**

****

Mi Koushiro Yamato                              Graciela                        **PAULA Lee's Lover                                                  Rika 

_Ruben                                                     __Yaiba Kurogame___

_Arwen-chang                                          __Tobey Maguire's girl   ___

_Paula                                                      Ayumi_

_Rika Wong                                             Kensou _

Thuringwethil                                             Dios 

_Ana                                                        Ice kitty_

_Nicole                                                    Asuka-chan_

Jenny3001                                             Carla Muchísimas gracias, por inspirarme otra vez para continuar 

*****************************************************************

Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato

Henry estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo, Terriermon lo veía tristemente, después de que acabaron con el digimon él no había hablado de nada, solo se fueron en silencio al departamento y este al llegar, se tumbo en la cama, lo cual hacía sentir mal a su camarada

-Henry-dijo suavemente

Terriermon no recibió respuesta, por que ignoraba que su camarada estaba luchando contra sus pensamientos, aun que Rika fuera muy fría, el nunca supo cuando se enamoro, tal vez cuando evoluciono Terriermon, cuando estaba en peligro o cuando ella y su camarada se juntaron otra vez, tal vez fue en ese momento, cuando vio cuanto le importaban las personas, cuando miro la sonrisa dulce e inocente de la chica, como Rika miraba a Renamon con tanta ternura y a la vez preocupación.

Sus ojos, eso era una cosa linda de ella, violetas, profundos, inocentes, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos que mostraban miedo, preocupación, compasión, alegría, amistad, pero también odio, rencor, ira y frialdad, ella era una chica muy misteriosa, si para los hombres era complicado entender a las mujeres, Rika era todo un enigma.

-Pero aun así-dijo Henry en voz alta-Es muy linda-

-Quien es muy linda?-pregunto Terriermon feliz al ver que su camarada reaccionaba

Henry volvió a ignorarlo (pobre Terriermon) pensó en aquella noche en el parque, cuando la encontró, cuando compartió algo de su pasado, cuando supo cuanto sufría, cuando mas o menos entendí por que era así, en esa noche, la hizo reír, la abrazo y compartieron algo maravillosos juntos, pero......será acaso que eso le pareció a él? Ella habrá sentido lo mismo? O solo lo busco para tener consuelo? O tal vez eran las tres cosas, que a él le pareció que compartían algo, y ella se lo recibía y a la ves lo entregaba, Rika buscaba consuelo desde hace mucho tiempo y el se lo dio, pero había algo que nunca pensó que pasara, ese 'algo' paso, nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía, por que pensó que aquella noche decía mas cosas que palabras

-Aun que ella es lista-volvió a decir en voz alta-No entendió eso, por que no esta acostumbrado a recibir amor, por eso, tenía que decirle, solo tenía que decirle dos palabras y no fui capas de hacerlo-

-Cuales palabras? A quien?-

Históricamente Terriermon fue echado por un tuvo por tercera vez, Henry siguió pensando, pero Takato, él si tuvo el valor, pero, si tuvo grandes problemas con Guilmon, con los digimons, por que no era tan valiente, como fue posible que le ganara, además por todo lo que se vi y vivieron, se veía claramente que Takato estaba enamorado de Yuri, por eso no se preocupo al principio, pensó que todo le iba a salir de boca, pero no, su mejor amigo enamorado de ella, por que? No pudo ser otra? Por que ella? Y Yuri? Que sentía por ella? Por que se preocupaba tanto por ella, por que? 

-Entonces ella que? Según me parece ella esta enamorada de él-

-Quién ella? Quién él?-

-Nunca lo pensé, pero de todos modos ella es mía-

-Oreja, quien ella? Quien el-pregunto Terriermon en dirección a su gran oreja derecha

-Eh?-Henry salió de sus pensamientos

-Hasta que me pelaste-

-Eh?-

-Fui, históricamente, ignorado por ti, parecía que le hablaba a la pared-

-No, le hablaste a tu oreja-dijo Henry mientras se sentaba 

-Mommantai, pero dime, quien es ella, y el y quien es ella que es tuyo, me entiendes no?-

-Creo que ni tu te entendiste-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-HENRY YA APAGA ESA LUZ Y DURMETE!!-grito su hermana mayor 

-SI-después de decir eso, se cambio, apago la luz y se metió en la cama

-Buenas noches Henry-dijo Terriermon acurrucándose a su a lado 

-Buenas noches, que descanses-

Henry no pudo dormir, estuvo pensando en Rika, Takato, y Yuri, todo se le hacía muy confuso, nada estaba claro en su mente, se quedo pensando, hasta que el sueño lo venció por completo 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana ya estaba presente, los rayos del soy empezaban a salir e iluminaban poco a poco todo el lugar, Rika se mecía en los columpios esperando a Takato, traía un vestido crema, traía el pelo amarrado de media cola, unos zapatos crema con unas calcetas blancas, Renamon estaba arriba de ella, parada en la barra de metal

-Oye Renamon-

-Dime Rika-

-Tu......bueno yo......y Takato....y Henry......me entiendes no?-dijo Rika mientras veía el piso

-Lo se, estas confundida, pero.......Takato.......y Yuri.......tu......Henry, me entiendes no?-

-Lo sé, están complicado, ahora entiendes?-

-Si, comprendo a la perfección-

(N/A: que bueno, por que ni yo les entendí, y eso que es MI historia ^^U)

-RIKA!!-se escucho un grito desde lejos, era Takato

-Nos vemos Rika, suerte-después de eso la zorra desapareció

-Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Takato cuando llego

-Te estoy esperando desde hace 20 minutos, tu no eres nada puntual-dijo Rika mientras se levantaba del columpio

-Lo siento, nos vamos?-

-Claro-

Rika siguió a Takato quien estaba muy nervioso, primero la llevo a dar un paseo por el lago, se detuvieron y admiraron un rato el resplandor del agua, después fueron a ver una película de terror, Takato fue el que más grito de todos los de la sala, al terminar la película, Takato intentó tomarle la mano a Rika, pero todo lo que consiguió una cachetada de ella, por que pensó que le iba a tocar atrás (N/A: ustedes entienden, no?), después Takato la llevo a tomar un helado, donde se quedaron hablando

-Dime Rika, como te la estas pasando?-

-Para ser las 3 de la tarde-dijo mientras miraba el reloj de la heladería-Bien-

-Que bueno que te este gustando-dijo Takato con una gran sonrisa

-Takato dime-dijo Rika recargando su cara con las manos que estaban encima de la mesa-Que es Yuri para ti?-

-Yuri? Em.........bueno ella es..............er-Takato esquivo la mirada de Rika-Solo una amiga, por que.....me-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-me....gusta otra persona-

-Así?-dijo Rika medio decepcionada-Y quien es ella?-

-Bueno, ella es.......es-

Takato miro a Rika, sentía como sus mejillas ardían, se acerco lentamente a ella, estaba juntando su rostro al de ella, misteriosamente Rika no se aparto, mas bien se acerco a Takato, para que fuera más fácil, estaban cerca, mas y más, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, Takato cerro los ojos y Rika lo imito, peor los entre cerro, están cerca, sus labios se estaba rozando y.....

-No puedo-dijo Rika mientras se apartaba y le daba una cachetada a Takato-No puedo-volvió a repetir y se fue corriendo dejando a Takato sorprendido, aturdido, decepcionado, adolorido y triste 

Mientras que Rika corrió más rápido, estaba apunto de besar a Takato, y para colmo ni sabía por que no lo había quitado desde un principio, por que su corazón había latido tan rápido y tan poco supo por que lo alejo, todo fue tan rápido, lo hizo sin pensar, todo se convino en su mente, todo lo confundía, no sabía ni adonde corría ni donde estaba, no sabía nada, solo quería correr, alejarse lo mas rápido que podía de ahí, estar lejos de sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus sentimientos y sobre todo, lejos de Takato

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry salió de su casa con Terriermon en su hombro, estaba triste, hoy Rika, su amor estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, se sentía con rabia, su mejor amigo le quito la persona que mas amaba, y pensar que puso su confianza, su amistad, su apoyo, para que Takato le pagara así, quitándole a su amada.

Después, sonrió tristemente, él nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que sentía por Rika, nunca se atrevió a decir una palabra sobre eso, nunca le dijo a Takato que amaba a Rika, tal vez, si se lo hubiera dicho, ella estuviera a su lado, y Takato no le hubiera pedido una cita, era su culpa, siempre tenía la culpa, nunca se expreso, por eso la había perdido, por eso Takato se la gano, por que él tuvo el valor para decírselo, por que no era una gallina como el

-Ah, hola Henry-dijo una vocecita sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Hola Yuri-dijo él mientras volteaba

-Vas a un lugar en especial?-

-No-dijo con una sonrisa-Es que estoy pensando un poco, y decidí dar un paseo para despejarme, pero creo que fue peor-sonrió tristemente

-Estamos igual-dijo ella igual de triste-Estoy pensando en tantas cosas que ya ni se que hacer, me doy un paseo y acabo peor-

-Bienvenida a mi mundo-

-Gracias-

-Henry, no debemos ir al parque a cuidar a Sus?-

-Tienes razón, bueno, nos vemos después-

-Adiós-

Henry volvió a tomar su camino, no era cierto, no debía ir a cuidar a Susy, por que no había salido por que se enfermo, sabía que Terriermon lo hizo apropósito para que pudiera estar solo y sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez se acierto, siempre estaría solo, solo con sus pensamientos que lo ahogaban, que lo confundían que lo mataban, algunas veces se preguntaba que era no pensar, pero acababa pensando que era una tontería, por que siempre debe de pensar en algo, sea lo que sea, eso era molesto, demasiado.

Henry iba caminando despistadamente, ni se daba cuenta a donde iba, puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió su camino, al dar la vuelta en una esquina.....

ZAS

Choco con alguien, como no se dio cuenta, se cayo de espaldas con esa persona encima de ella, al parecer estaba llorando, Terriermon salió volando y sabrá dios donde callo

-Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerlo no era mi intención-se apresuro en decir-Eh? Rika?-

Efectivamente Rika estaba encima suyo con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, estaba llorando, Henry como pudo se sentó y abrazó a Rika aun más, poco a poco Henry sintió como sus mejillas ardían, Rika estaba en su pecho llorando, estaba demasiado cerca

-Que pasa?-pregunto el suavemente

-Oh, Henry-dijo Rika reconociendo la voz, pero sin dejar de llorar

-Pero, Rika.......-dijo Henry cuando Rika lo abrazó por el cuello y se puso a llorar en su hombro

Henry ignorando todo, abrazo a Rika muy fuerte pero sin lastimarla, lo hizo para que se sintiera segura, Rika no paro de llorar, y Henry aun seguía sonrojado, poco a poco gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, anunciando que llovería, y así fue, Henry abrazando a Rika y ella llorando en su hombro, Terriermon inconsciente por el golpe que se dio, junto  con una lluvia que los mojaba a los dos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Bonito? Pues yo ni sé, solo vuelvo a pedir perdón pro la tardanza, es que ya ven lo que hace HP y como me leí los cuatro libros de un jalón me gusto tanto que me olvide de todos mis fics, pero ahora sí, ya no lo voy a olvidar.

Saben? Ya hasta estoy pensando en la continuación de este fic, jeje, cuando lo termine este, tendrá una continuación y espero que les guste, es otro triangulo amoroso, mas bien dos, jeje, ya les diré después :D pero eso sí, les digo el titulo de la secuela de este fic, será: **La lucha por tu amor **jeje, pero hasta ese momento, disfruten de ese :D

Por favor déjenme reviews y gracias por ser pacientes con migo :p


	9. Analizando

Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato

Takato seguía en la heladería, mirando la ventana, aun tenía una marca roja en se mejilla izquierda. Seguía lloviendo intensamente. Pensaba en el comportamiento de Rika, estaba apunto de besarlo, y sin mas ni mas, se aparto de él como si tuviera un repelente y además lo golpeo, eso si que le dolió. Acaso no le gustaba a Rika? No era bastante guapo? Pero otra pregunta pasaba por su cabeza, una mas fuerte que ninguna, la misma pregunta que le hizo Rika, antes de salir corriendo _'Takato dime, Que es Yuri para ti?' _Según él, sabía que Yuri era una amiga, una amiga que siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero realmente solo representaba eso? Solo era una amiga? Una amiga la cual babeaste durante años? Solo eso era? Y por que demonios no le dijo desde un principio a Rika? No hubiera sido mejor contestarle _¿Yuri es una buena amiga, acepto que me gustaba, pero me gusta otra persona, no mejor que ella pero......' _un momento, como que no mejor que ella? Acaso Rika no era mejor que ella? Claro que sí, Rika sabía jugar cartas, tiene mucha confianza, es algo sería, fría, con amigos contados, y Yuri era lo contrario, tal vez no era tan bonita que Rika, pero si era dulce, gentil, espontánea......linda.

Linda? Y por que no? Si era linda, muy expresiva, odiaba las peleas, pero Takato siempre peleaban junto con Guilmon, Rika algunas veces, y extrañas, lo felicitaba cuando ganaba una batalla, Yuri, aun que no estuviera de acuerdo, siempre lo animaba, lo seguía, se preocupaba por él, acaso Yuri era mucho mejor que Rika? No, por supuesto que no, o tal vez si? No, Yuri no es mejor que Rika, Rika es mas alta, tiene su hermoso pelo largo y café, unos ojos violetas, muy esbelta.....muy fría, Yuri, no era tan alta, pero no estaba gorda, se amarra el cabello con dos colitas, sus ojos, cafés almendrados, realmente hermosos, expresaban alegría, compasión, ternura, pero también dolor, angustia, llanto.

En serio ya no sentía nada por Yuri? Cómo fue que paso? Si antes de conocer a Rika, le encantaba verla, para él era algo hermoso, inexplicable estar con ella, por que de repente se fue todo el cariño que tenía hacia ella? Solo por que soñó con Rika una vez? Por que la conoció? Eso no era ninguna excusa, había conocido tantas chicas, por que cambio con Rika? El nunca tuvo hermanos, así que tomo como un hermano y ejemplo a Henry, un chico muy responsable, muy capaz, y sensible a las cosas hermosas de la vida, inteligente, respetuoso, por eso Henry fue como si hermano, pero Rika que fue? La chica que amaba? No, no la amaba, le gustaba, a la que amaba a era Yuri.

Yuri? Realmente la amaba? No, no podía hacerlo, después que conoció a Rika supo que ella era a quien amaba mas, pero, por que algunas veces era débil con Yuri? Si algo le pedía, el lo hacia, se sonrojaba con ella, hasta tenía nervios, con Rika fue diferente, con ella solía tenerle respeto, no quería ser regañando por ella, se asombraba de la forma que ella tenía de jugar cartas, la forma en que cambiaba y combinaba, le parecía espléndido, y desde entonces le tomo cariño, pero no como el cariño que le tenía a Yuri, un cariño muy diferente......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry seguía abrazando a Rika, ella no paraba de llorar, era muy extraño, sus ropas estaban empapadas, al igual que las de Rika, pero al parecer a la joven Makino no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo a cantaros, solo quería llorar por un rato desahogarse, dejar de sentir ese dolor en su corazón. Rika, mientras sollozaba, recordó muchas cosas, su padre, cuando solía jugar con ella, cuando esta con ella, cuando aun vivía a su lado, aun que le había prometido quedarse a su lado por siempre, pero la tragedia paso, su vida cambio totalmente, su madre seguía siendo igual, pero la lastimaba, con el tan solo hecho de decirle que iba a una cita, que no podía ir a su escuela por su trabajo, por infinidades de cosas.

Ella nunca logro tener amigos, por eso, se centro tanto en sus cartas, por esa siempre fue la mejor, pero se dio cuenta que solo le daban trofeos y medallas, tan frías, tan vacías, tan tontas, como ella era, hasta que lo conocí, un día mientras peleaba a la de Renamon lo conoció, Takato, un chico muy irresponsable e ingenuo, fue su primer amigo, después conoció a Henry, ese dulce chico que era muy opuesto a ella, un chico sonriente, amable y gentil, y con ellos dos, aprendió a querer a Renamon, como su camarada, una compañera una amiga.

Si tenía tanta felicidad por que lloraba? Por que era imposible dejar de hacerlo? Realmente era feliz, su abuela siempre la apoyaba, su madre le prestaba un poco mas de su atención, tenía amigos, debía ser feliz, pero no lo estaba, tal vez, la razón de su llanto, era Takato? No podía ser, ella no lo amaba, no le gustaba, solo lo quería, que querer es algo muy distinto amar, bueno, eso lo suponía, por que nunca había llegado a preocuparse por eso, además eran unos niños, de 11 años, no era muy temprano para buscar pareja? Aun faltaba mucho

Pero, por que le dolía rechazar a Takato, pudo haber tenido su primer beso, pero no, lo alejo de ella, le dolió que Takato la tomara mas que una amiga, le dolió haber rechazado a Takato por que no le gustaba, por eso lloraba? Eso no era una razón, o si?

-La lluvia-dijo de repente Rika, lo cual asombro mucho a Henry-Representa distintas cosas-

-Como que para algunos es tristeza-dijo Henry como un susurro

-Exacto-Rika dejo de llorar-Pero para algunos es algo de felicidad, les encanta estar en la lluvia-Rika suspiro-En el caso de mi padre, la lluvia lo hacía extremadamente feliz-

Rika abrazó mas a Henry, cerro los ojos y se acorruco en el cuello del anteriormente mencionado, ella deseaba tener novio? No, era muy joven, le faltaba conocer el mundo, estar con mas personas, no eran sus planes comprometerse con un hombre, aun no lo eran.

Rika abrió los ojos, podía sentir la lluvia en su cuerpo, peor en su cara no, Henry se la estaba protegiendo mojándose la suya, era curioso, pero en fin, no cabía la menor duda que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, Takato, su primer amigo, y Henry su amigo más cariñoso y comprensivo, era cierto, el amor que le tenía a ambos era distinto, pero que tan distinto? Takato lo quería, si y mucho, no le gustaba que le pasara algo malo, siempre se preocupaba por él y estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía, pero eso no es amor, no, lo que sentía y siente por Takato es.........

-Claro, por que no me di cuenta antes-dijo Rika con una leve sonrisa

-Darte cuenta de que?-pregunto Henry al mismo tiempo que la lluvia cesaba

-No, de nada importante, Henry-dijo con una dulce sonrisa  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato salió de la heladería, una vez cesada la lluvia, caminaba cabizbajo, tenía tantas cosas en su mente, que creyó que iba a explotar que ya estaba mas tranquilo había descubierto algo, lo que sentía entre Yuri y Rika, las dos eran diferentes, pero no iguales, tanto tiempo le había costado saberlo, si que esta muy ciego

-Hola Takato-dijo una voz femenina sonriendo

Takato salió de sus pensamientos y miro al frente, le devolvió la sonrisa

-Hola, Yuri-

-Como estas?-

-Bien, y tu? Para que preguntó su tu estas bien mojada-dijo quitándose la chaqueta-Toma, para que no pesques un resfriado-

Yuri se sonrojo y se puso la chaqueta, estaba realmente cálida, y tenía el aroma de Takato, aun que se le pagaba mucho, no le importo, solo se avergonzó que se estaba empapando

-Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa-dijo sonriendo el joven Matsuda

Yuri asintió, los dos empezaron a caminar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, al parecer, Yuri se sentía en un sueño y Takato estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Oye, Yuri, has visto a Rika?-

Yuri dejo de sonreír, sintió como caía lentamente y su corazón se paralizaba, dio un suspiro y trato de sonreír, e intento parecer despreocupada

-No la he visto, pero si quieres cuando la vea le puedo decir que tenga una cita contigo-

-Una cita? Yuri, como sabes que quería una cita con Rika?-

-Es que......escuche hablar a Hirokazu y Kenta, y hablaban sobre eso-

-No te preocupes, que ya tuve mi cita con ella, solo que salió mal por mi culpa y se fue, por eso quiero encontrarla-dijo con una débil sonrisa-Mejor vamos a tu casa, no quiero que te resfríes-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika se levanto y seco sus lagrimas, después ayudo a Henry a levantarse, él no acepto su ayuda, por lo cual se levanto solo, ella le dio una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que Henry se sonrojara

-Muchas gracias por estar con migo en este tiempo-

-De nada-Henry evitando la mirada de Rika 

-Bueno, debo irme, espero que no sea tarde-dijo Rika mientras sacudía un poco su vestido para quitarle lo mojado

-Tarde para que?-

-Para ver a Takato, la cita de él y yo no ha acabado, todavía falta arreglar unos puntos-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Henry-Nos vemos al rato-dijo mientras se iba corriendo y despedía a Henry con la mano

Henry se quedo viendo a Rika hasta que se perdió de vista, estaba realmente confundido, sonrojado y empapado 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Que les pareció? Pues bueno, a mí me gusto, solo que hay muchas platica y porca acción :p gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y espero que por favor me sigan dando, hasta el próximo capitulo 


	10. Y así terminapara volver a empezar

Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato

Takato caminaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, al igual que Yuri. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, solo caminaban, ni siquiera se daban cuenta a donde iban o que rumbo tomaban, solo estaban siguiéndose el uno al otro, como instinto. El joven Matsuda estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Rika, sonrió débilmente, esa pregunta, tan pequeña y con un gran significado, gracias a esa pregunta el su supo que....

Mientras tanto Yuri seguía pensando en otra cosa, en lo mal que se sentía por dentro al saber que tal vez Takato no la dejara de ver como una amiga o hermana, suspiro suavemente, pero por otro lado, debería ayudar a Takato, ya que ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de Rika y ahora la cita había salido mal, eso debió ser muy duro para el joven, volvió a suspirar, tal vez jamás ella.....

-Te sientes bien, Yuri?-pregunto el joven un poco distraído

-Eh?-dijo medio sorprendida

-Es que estas suspirando mucho-dijo sonriendo

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando un poco-dijo tratando de verse alegre

Hubo un gran silencio, solo se podía escuchar sus pasos, algunas veces a personas corriendo por los charcos, motocicletas y automóviles, pero era muy raro escuchar otro sonido que no fuera los de sus pasos, sin previo aviso Takato se detuvo, Yuri, al sentir esto, también se detuvo quedando a unos cuantos pasos atrás del joven, quien ahora tenía las manos atrás de la cabeza y no volteaba a verla.

-Dime Yuri, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, verdad?-

-Si-dijo ella mirándole la espalda-Y somos los mejores amigos-dijo ella sin animo

-Tu conoces todo sobre mi, no es verdad?-

-Claro Takato-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-Y tu también sabes todo sobre mi-

-Nos hemos contado todo, no es cierto? No hay secretos entre nosotros, solo hay uno, una cosa que nunca nos hemos contado-dijo aun sin mirarla

-Es cierto-dijo la joven mirando el piso-Tu.....bueno yo no te he dicho que chico me gusta y ......-

-Y yo igual, sabes Yuri? Hace unos días, comencé a sentirme.....atraído por alguien-

La joven Katho se sintió que lo poco que le quedaba de corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, ahora si que él le iba a decir que amaba a Rika, pero no podía irse, por que se vería muy grosero, además no le podía saber que ya sabía, por que Takato podría reaccionar de mala forma, la joven sintió que las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, una gran opresión en su corazón que la asfixiaba y un gran dolor que la mataba poco a poco

-En ese entonces-continuó Takato-Creí que realmente amaba a Rika-pausa-Pero en mi cita, en este día, con ella, me di cuenta que no es así, yo no la amo, bueno tal vez sí, pero nada mas como mi hermana, mi amiga-

Yuri miro sorprendida a Takato, quien seguía dándole la espalda, que no amaba a Rika, entonces, ¿qué pasaba? Tal vez se había enamorado de otra chica, la joven puso su mano derecha en su pecho y cerro los ojos, intentando no llorar, ya no quería hacerlo, no quería llorar y menos por él, por no tener su amor, por que le nunca.......

-Y es que, a mí me gustas Yuri-dijo el joven Takato volteando a verla-Y no solo eso, yo siempre te he querido-dijo con sus mejillas teñido de un rojo intenso-No sé que pensé, pero yo te amo a ti, supongo que lo de Rika era......-

La joven ya no le escuchaba, estaba sorprendida, había escuchado bien, ¿qué la amaba? Siguió con la mano en su pecho, mirando a Takato que miraba el suelo apenado, su corazón dio un salto, se estaba recuperando, cada parte de su frágil corazón se restauraba, sonrió dulcemente, aun que Takato no pudo verla, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cuando Takato termino la miro a los ojos.

Al principio él se espanto, creyó que había hecho mal, que tal vez Yuri le golpearía y ya no quisiera verlo, pero cambio sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando sintió los brazos de Yuri alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza de la joven recargada en su hombro, ahora el pensamiento de Takato era otro, que tal si le decía que amaba a alguien mas y que lo quería como amigo.

-No sabes, lo feliz que me haces-dijo ella entre sollozos-Creí que te había perdido, Takato-

-Pero.....por que lloras-pregunto un avergonzado Takato

-Son lagrimas de felicidad-dijo separándose de él-Takato, yo siempre te he querido-dijo sonriendo

-Yuri-estaba vez Takato abrazo a la joven

Yuri lo abrazo con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar pero con una gran sonrisa, Takato también estaba sonriendo, pero la quito cuando miro al frente, ahí se encontraba Rika, Takato la miro sorprendido, pero no pudo soltar a Yuri, su mente quería pero su corazón no, Rika se quito algunos mechones mojados del rostro y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, después se despidió con la mano y se fue, dejando a Takato sorprendido

-Si Rika, también eres mi hermana-dijo como un susurro

-Dijiste algo-pregunto Yuri separándose de él

-No nada-dijo negando con la cabeza-Mejor vamos a tu casa, no te me vayas a resfriar-dijo sonriendo

-De acuerdo, pero te vas a cambiar tu también de ropa, le pediré prestado a mi papa-dijo sonriendo

-Entonces vamos-

Yuri se acerco al rostro de Takato y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, él cual le pareció eterno al joven Matsuda pero a la vez placentero, tenía ganas de no dejar a Yuri, cuando ella termino de darle el beso se sonrieron y caminaron juntos a la casa de Yuri, solo que esta vez Yuri y Takato se encontraban tomados de la mano

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika miro el lugar por donde se había ido Takato, ya no había razón de explicar nada, al parecer ellos se entendieron muy bien, o pensaron los dos de lo mismo, una traviesa sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, se sentía feliz, su dolor se había calmado, ahora sabía que Takato iba a ser feliz con Yuri.

-Renamon-dijo la joven sonriendo

-Si Rika-dijo la zorra apareciendo  

-Vamonos a casa-dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a su camarada-Será mejor que nos bañemos o nos resfriaremos-dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa

-Sí Rika-dijo la zorra aparentemente feliz

La joven comenzó a caminar, sería un viaje largo, pero eso le daría tiempo de pensar un rato, ahora entendía que no quería a un chico como novio, solo como amigo (s) ya que aun era muy joven para andar pensando en esas cosas, además ese no era su estilo, o mejor dicho aun no era su estilo en suspirar por hombres, llego a su casa con una gran sonrisa, saludo a su madre y abuela felizmente dejándolas sorprendidas por su comportamiento, como si nada entro a su cuarto, tomo algo de ropa y se metió al baño, donde giro la llave de agua caliente para que llenara la tina

-Renamon-dijo la joven mientras se amaraba el cabello 

-Dime Rika-

-Recuerdas cuando te pregunte que era estar enamorada-

-Claro Rika, acaso ya sabes la respuesta?-

-No-dijo mirando divertida a la zorra-Solo que quiero informarte que esa pregunta no me va afectar hasta dentro de algunos años-  

-Entiendo-dijo la zorra seriamente

-Pero que sería, vamos a jugar-dijo sonriendo

-Pero Rika.....-la zorra no pudo continuar por que su camarada le había lanzado un chorro de agua tibia

-Ya veras-dijo la zorra contenta

Y así las dos se la pasaron jugando, preocupando, naturalmente, a su madre y abuela, por que aun ellas desconocían el paradero de Renamon, pero bueno lo tomaron como que Rika estaba 'enojada' o algo así, después de unas horas, Rika y Renamon salieron del baño, la joven Makino ya estaba cambiada y Renamon aun seguía un poco mojada.

-Rika-dijo su abuela afuera de su habitación-Ya saliste del baño?-

-Si abuela-dijo mientras tomaba un cepillo-Que sucede-se comenzó a cepillar su cabello

-Un joven te hablo, creo que era el joven Wong me pidió que te digiera que te esperaba en el parque a las ocho-

-Gracias abuela-dijo la joven amarrándose el cabello con una cola de caballo-Nos vemos al rato Renamon-

Rika salió de su casa corriendo como ya era costumbre, ya casi eran las ocho debería llegar rápido, tomo su bicicleta y la monto, mientras recorría las calles medio solitarias de su barrio, recordó a Takato y a Yuri, al parecer ellos si iban a durar mucho como novios, después pensó en los digimons, aun no entendían los sentimientos humanos, pero que decía si ella siendo humana a duras penas sabia alguno que otro sentimiento. En eso su mente recordó a Henry, el y su dulce sonrisa, apareciendo cada vez que ella lo necesitaba. 

Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte y rápido, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, nunca le había pasado eso, nada mas cuando recordaba a Henry, sonrío muy feliz, no sabía por que se sentía así, pero le gustaba sentirse así, después de unos minutos llego al lugar acordado, donde se encontraba Henry sentado en un columpio

-Henry-dijo ella bajándose de su bici-Que deseas decirme-dijo sonriendo

-Hola Rika-Henry se sonrojo-Siéntate-sonrío nervioso   

-Y bien dime-dijo ella sentándose a su lado

-Es que yo, quería saber si te gustaba algún chico-dijo Henry mirando el piso 

Rika sonrió y comenzó a columpiarse ligeramente 

-Eso no lo sé Henry-dijo con calma-Pero eso no me preocupa ahora, yo creo que debo de esperar un poco a.......crecer, para saber cual sería mi pareja ideal, por ahora no me quiero preocupar por eso-dijo deteniéndose de repente

-Entonces, ahora no quieres a ningún chico?-dijo con esperanzas

-No-suspiro-Voy a esperar un poco mas de tiempo para encontrar a mi pareja ideal-sonrió y miro a Henry-Quien sabe, tal vez cuando crezcamos tú y yo saldríamos algún día-dijo esto sin pensar, al razonar lo que había dicho, sonrió nerviosa-ES decir, podía ser una posibilidad-

-Si claro-dijo Henry mirándola con ternura

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, o si no me van a regañar, nos vemos después-se levanto del columpio-Sayonara-dijo mientras se iba en su bicicleta 

Henry miro por donde se había ido Rika, esa fue la conversación mas corta y rápida de su vida, pero eso le había dejado esperanzas, ahora que Rika creciera y el también, saldrían juntos y así, tal vez los dos se casarían algún día, el joven se sonrojo al pensar a la joven Rika con un vestido de bodas y el a su lado frente a un altar.

-Nadie dice que los sueños no se cumplan-dijo aun sonrojado-Te esperare Rika, aun que deba esperarte una eternidad-dijo sonriendo  

Henry miro las estrellas mientras se columpiaba un poco, ahora sí, solo dejaría pasar unos 4 años, cuando tuvieran 15 ella decidirá mejor, aun que fuera un poco duro esperar tanto, pero como dicen algunos la espera vale la pena.

-No importa lo que pase Rika-dijo levantándose del columpio-Yo luchare por tu amor-

Henry miro las estrellas y se fue del lugar, ya que estaba cansado y tenía un gran labor que hacer, pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora tenía mas esperanzas que antes

**~~Owari~~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Si creyeron que ahí murió mi historia, pues están mal xD, le voy hacer una continuación, pero esta vez serán más grandes y tal vez tenga un poco de lime :p  (Por eso hice tan corta este final)

Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia, la otra será mas larga, tanto por capítulos que por paginas, y no se preocupen la voy a continuar, por que se que este es un final inesperado, pero esperen mi continuación, hasta la próxima J 


End file.
